


Dark Shadows (Are Woken Inside of Me)

by indigomini



Series: Dark Shadows [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Scentplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: As one of the rare omegas in the county nears his heat, alphas from all around start gathering, which inevitably always leads to fights for dominance and competitions. Officer Kim investigates the sudden uptick in violent crimes, suspecting possible gang activity in the typically quiet subdivision.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo closes the window blinds with a long sigh and pads softly into his living room, flopping onto the couch and grabbing blindly for the remote. This is not going to be an easy couple of weeks. Their new community leader, Kim Junmyeon, was suppose to prepare for this, and Kyungsoo doesn’t really blame him, but he kind of does, because Junmyeon’s lack of experience and his sweet nature makes it hard to control alphas, especially out-of-town alphas, who have no obligation to listen and tend to be obnoxious and unruly, since it’s not their own community that they’re upsetting. But now Kyungsoo is mere days away from going into heat, and there are alphas showing up at his doorstep every day. Even the omega prostitutes who’ve shown up a week ago aren’t enough to keep them at bay, and they’re literally just a block away in the motel.

“This is why Jongdae and I are thinking about moving,” Minseok says quietly as Kyungsoo puts on another episode of We Got Married. The show is so fake and cringey, but as he nears his heat, Kyungsoo finds himself drawn more and more to the comforts of trash tv.

“One of the reasons,” Kyungsoo appends, feeling a wave of empathy but knowing better than to try to offer comfort. Minseok is not one for serious talks unless she initiates it. “Would you take Baekhyun with you guys?”

Minseok is one of the two omegas in their small town, with Kyungsoo being the other. The difference is Minseok is mated (and married) to Kim Jongdae, a beta, which is a problem twice a year when Minseok goes into heat. Mostly because some alphas - and especially out-of-town alphas - don’t respect beta claims, but also because Minseok is still in pain and has needs during her heat. They’ve managed to come up with an arrangement with one of their alpha friends, Byun Baekhyun, who helps out during her heats with Minseok on birth control.

“It’d be up to him. He and Chanyeol are a thing, and I don’t think Chanyeol would want to leave. He’s got a really good job here. I love him, but I wouldn’t want to hold him back, and Jongdae and I could find someone else.” Kyungsoo knows it’s tearing Minseok up to think about this, so he keeps his eyes fixed on the tv and stays silent.

The episode is almost finished when they hear loud yelling. They both get up and walk to the window. Kyungsoo peeks out of it to see a small group on his driveway, with what looks like a fight in the center of it. He growls and storms to the door, swinging it open and shouting at them. A man on the edge of the group turns and smiles broadly at Kyungsoo, undisturbed by the sounds of punches landing. He asks something that Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize, and after a moment of looking disappointed, switches to broken Korean. “You are the smell delicious omega?”

Kyungsoo hears a thud on the concrete and rushes over when he recognizes the body. “Yixing!” he cries, rolling him over. Yixing gives him a weak smile and lets Kyungsoo help him up to sitting. “Go inside, Kyungsoo. I’m okay.”

One of the men standing over them lets out a stream of words, sharp and taunting, and Kyungsoo realizes what’s going on. “Junmyeon is an idiot,” he snarls, helping Yixing to his feet and glaring at the three other men in challenge. Minseok is right behind them, bracing Yixing up on the other side.

“No, I came on my own.” Yixing is a terrible liar. He’s too sweet for his own damn good, and he’s definitely not going to blame Junmyeon for this.

“They don’t need a translator, gege. They’re wanting to get their knots wet, and they’re not respecting our community rules by being here in the first place.”

“We don’t need a beta bitch telling us when we can pencil in a date with an omega,” one of them spits out in English, and Kyungsoo grabs Yixing by the shoulder to keep him from stepping in front of Kyungsoo again. The tall one advances though, looking smugly at Yixing with his hands out, as if asking what his next move was going to be.

They don’t get a chance to find out though, because a loud siren goes off as a police car pulls into the driveway. An officer steps out, slamming his door shut as he speaks hurriedly into the microphone clipped to his shoulder, suspicious eyes scanning over each person. His gaze stops when they land on Yixing, cheek swollen, covered in scrapes, and bleeding from the corner of his lip. The officer clicks his microphone back on, mumbling something, and closes the distance to them.

“What’s going on here?” he asks to no one specifically, and Kyungsoo is surprised at how deep the voice is. He looks so young.

Yixing pastes on a smile and nudges Kyungsoo to his other side with Minseok, putting himself between the omegas and the three strangers still. He holds his hands up and takes a cautious step toward the officer. “We are okay, just a misunderstanding,” he says. “Not a problem.”

Kyungsoo can taste the acrid scent of alphas tensing up for a fight, and it’s ramped up to eleven with three of them there. It’s like they’re in a thick stink cloud of hormones. They can’t afford a dead cop in their neighborhood. The mayor may be aware of their presence here, but “okay with it” is a very loose understanding of the relationship they have. “No problem here, officer,” he chimes in, but he can’t fake a smile and instead glares pointedly at the three alphas. The tension drops by a fraction. Minseok cowers behind Yixing somewhat, and Kyungsoo can feel her readying for trouble.

The officer looks between the two groups, keeping his hands on his belt and trying to appear casual about it. “I need to see some ID from everyone. There’s an ambulance coming to look over your wounds.”

“Oh no, no!” Yixing says, trying to placate the officer. “No need at all. I am okay. Just tripped and fell. And I cannot afford an ambulance. Please.”

The officer raises an eyebrow, clearly not buying it, but holds his hands out for the IDs. He gives Kyungsoo a fascinated, lingering look as he takes his card, but turns back and keeps his eyes on the other three as he radios his dispatcher to check on them. The Chinese alphas look back warily at Kyungsoo as the cop steps back to his car.

“Tell them I said if they do anything stupid, they’ll never make it back to China, and I’m going to bury them in tiny pieces all over my backyard for vermin to drag off and eat,” Kyungsoo mutters quietly to Yixing, who licks his lips in worry as he softly translates under his breath, most likely paraphrasing. Kyungsoo darts his eyes over to Yixing’s face, noting that the swelling is going down now, the gash on his lip had closed, and if he could see Yixing’s arm, he bet the skin would have started knitting itself back over the scrapes already. Yixing puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and squeezes, giving him a reassuring smile. One of the alphas stare at the hand, growling softly, but the tallest one nudges him and he goes silent.

The officer returns, handing Kyungsoo and Yixing’s IDs back to them, and holding out the other three for the alphas to take and distribute. He levels a hard stare at Yixing. “Would you like to press charges, sir?”

Yixing gives him another easy smile. “No, it’s okay. It was just a misunderstanding,” he repeats, waving it off. The officer sweeps his gaze back to the alphas, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “You all should clear out,” he mutters, a threat in his voice. Kyungsoo shivers at how low the officer’s voice gets, but he watches in amusement as the officer stares down three alpha werewolves as if he is the one in control.

The alphas take one last look at Kyungsoo and reluctantly leave. Kyungsoo tells Yixing to go wash off in the house, with the officer nodding and waving encouragingly. Yixing leaves after some resistance, but there is no threat anymore. That left Kyungsoo, Minseok, and someone who almost could’ve endangered their entire neighborhood.

“Do you two live here?” the officer asks, looking over Kyungsoo curiously.

“This is my house,” Kyungsoo offers. “She lives a couple houses down with her husband. We don’t want to file a report.”

The officer smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s suspicious and alert. “Have either of you noticed anything unusual going on recently?”

“Unusual in what way?” Minseok asks, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her head to the side.

“There’s been an uptick in aggressive incidents in this neighborhood recently. This is usually the quietest place in town. We rarely even come by,” the officer says, and this time the smile seems real, amused. “But we busted a prostitution ring at the motel near here, and there’s been some fights…looked a lot like what happened to your friend earlier…”

“Officer-” Kyungsoo glances down briefly to the badge, “Kim. Are we being questioned? Detained?” The threat was over, and he was tired.

“Of course not,” the officer says, looking confused. “I am just wondering if either of you have noticed anything, possibly gang activities or a fight club or something.”

“Like in the movies?” Minseok asks, throwing a light laugh in at the end.

The officer’s eyes flicker briefly to Minseok before going right back to Kyungsoo. He shakes his head, “I’ll be keeping an eye on it. If you two see anything, please give me a call.” He digs in his pocket and extracts two cards: (88) Officer Kim Jongin, Soo Man Police Department 02-790-7561. He smiles again, and this time, it’s all teeth, dazzling and broad, as his eyes crinkle up at the corners. “You two stay safe,” Officer Kim says, but still doesn’t take his eyes off of Kyungsoo until he finally has to turn around and walk back to his car. They can see him talking into his microphone for a minute before pulling out of the driveway and disappearing over the horizon.

“Well, that looks like it’ll be a problem,” Minseok sighs. They had just had the beta meeting, and Junmyeon is so new. He is not equipped to deal with this yet, but they really don’t have any other options.

“It’s not,” Kyungsoo says, flipping the card around in his hands.

“Why’s that?”

“Take a deep breath,” Kyungsoo says, turning around and heading back into the house. “He’s a wolf.”


	2. Chapter 2

In his pre-state, Kyungsoo starts releasing pheromones that alert other wolves that he’ll soon be ripe for the, um, picking. This is why he stays home once it begins and relies on friends and food delivery services to survive. However, his scent still manages to rub off on them, and once they leave the house, it spreads like a zombie virus, making it easy for any thirsty alphas to hone in and track it down. It’s an issue, because Kyungsoo does not have patience for alphas.

Kyungsoo despises his heats. Knotting sounds like some mindblowing shit, but there are way too many inconveniences involved. It is way too…personal, too much trust involved, and honestly, who wants to get knotted every time they have sex? Kyungsoo sticks to betas, and he’s a bit of a slut about it too, having made his way through just about every unmated beta in the area. Many moons ago, he’s even fucked Minseok when her heat started to stave off the ache before it got to the point of being unbearable. Before their arrangement with Baekhyun, Jongdae has always said he’d be willing to let them go at it again, as long as he got to watch. As far as Kyungsoo knows, that’s pretty much the deal they have with Baekhyun also. They must be getting ready for Minseok to go into pre-state as well, since Kyungsoo and she have synced cycles. If he believed Baekhyun wouldn’t get jumped by some jealous alphas, he’d almost consider inviting them all into a big orgy just to not have to worry about finding a good dick for this heat.

Sehun dared to come by earlier, sheepishly offering to try out that stupid toy that’s gaining popularity among betas, and took off like his head was on fire after Kyungsoo chewed him out. Some enterprising scam artist made a cock sheath meant for betas (or omegas, he supposes) to slide over their own penises, simulating a knot, and promising that it is just as good as the real thing. The whole neighborhood has been talking about it for weeks now, despite one of their only omegas being mated, and the other not the type for tricks and flips in the bedroom, much less when he’s in pain and vulnerable. Kyungsoo wonders if they all fell over themselves when Fifty Shades came out too. The pack was more clucking hens than ferocious werewolves.

Not everywhere is like this. Wolf packs are like …charter schools. Every pack and every region is different. Theirs in particular has a high amount of betas, followed by some alphas, and just the two omegas. Most of the packs in this region though operate on the same basis, with the betas making all the community decisions, since the idea is they have no motive of setting up dynasties or waging wars, and could therefore function as impartial leaders for their packs. It works out fine for Kyungsoo, and honestly, Junmyeon is a sweetheart and will make a great leader, but he was blushing and squeaking when he made the call to some of the known omega prostitutes in the larger cities to let them know about Kyungsoo’s impending heat.

Reminded of the prostitutes, Kyungsoo scowls and curses silently as he digs out the card from his pocket. Kim Jongin had arrested them, which meant no one else would be coming to profit off of the dozens of horny alphas getting ready for their ruts. He’s not sure what the idiot’s goal was, but—

Knock. Knock-knock.

Kyungsoo swings the door open and is greeted by the sight of Officer Kim Jongin smiling shyly as he stands with his hands clasped in front of him, feet tucked together like a little kid. Speak of the devil.

“Hi there, umm… Mr. Do!” Officer Kim says, sounding way too chipper. He’s in his uniform pants, but just a plain white t-shirt on top. Without the body armor and Batman belt, he looks much younger, broad shouldered but slim. Kinda hot, in that ridiculously chiseled Greek god way. Kyungsoo could cut vegetables on that jawline.

“What are you doing here, Officer?” Kyungsoo says, forgetting to conceal his annoyance.

“Uh…” Officer Kim says, pouting slightly in disappointment. “Well, I’m just Jongin right now. I’m off duty.” He takes a slow, deep breath in, and Kyungsoo fights the urge to roll his eyes as Jongin’s own glaze over for a moment. Yes, honey, I smell fucking delicious.

“Okay? Just Jongin, what do you want?” This wolf has some nerve. Kyungsoo couldn’t tell what he was earlier, but if Jongin can smell him, then Jongin would be a big, bad alpha. Which would explain why he chased off the other alphas earlier. Less competition.

Jongin recovers from the whiff, but the corners of his lips dip downward at Kyungsoo’s words. “Uhh…” He wrings his hands and looks around awkwardly. “Oh!” he exclaims, sounding relieved as he pats his pockets and fishes out another card. “I filed a report on the three guys earlier, if you would like to follow it or think of any suspicious activity that goes on around here.”

“…Why did you do that?”

Jongin blinks, looking quite confused. “I had told you earlier that there have been a lot of fights breaking out around here recently. I’ve got the okay from my sergeant, but obviously, the best help would be the eyes and ears of the citizens in this neighborhood.”

“…Are you seriously telling me that you think there’s gang activity going on?”

“I think it’s a possibility. They attacked your friend earlier, didn’t they?”

Now it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to be confused. Jongin sounds completely sincere, right up to trying to get Kyungsoo to confess that Yixing did indeed get attacked by those three alphas. But he watches as Jongin takes another slow inhale and purses his lips, like he’s fighting the urge to bite it and look like a creep. Wolf, definitely. Maybe? Police officer definitely. Shit.

Kyungsoo switches tactics, making a shooing motion and stepping into Jongin’s space, causing him to backtrack off the steps as Kyungsoo closes his door behind them. “You’re letting out all my A/C,” Kyungsoo says, sweetening his tone. “I came out after everything, so I don’t know what happened. But did you come here just to tell me that I can pick up a report, Jongin?” He puckers his lips barely as he watches Jongin’s gaze snag on them. Plump, aren’t they? He opens his eyes just a little bit wider, doe-like and innocent, and he cackles internally as Jongin’s face glazes over for a bit. This boy must watch a lot of porn if he’s buying this script. Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip and cants his head to the side, looking thoughtful.

Jongin stares dumbly at him as Kyungsoo is rolling with laughter inside. He doesn’t need to smell to tell Jongin is interested. An alpha who’s clueless of his heritage, in front of a seasoned, pre-heat omega practically oozing pheromones. It’s almost too easy to placate him and keep him from investigating the neighborhood until Junmyeon can pull him in and give him the birds and the bees and the knots talk.

“I, uh…wanted to make sure you were okay,” Jongin says unconvincingly. He seems to recognize this, and laughs high-pitched, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Cute.

“My knight in shining armor,” Kyungsoo croons out, trying to bite back a smirk. Jongin peeks out at him over his fingertips, and Kyungsoo smiles in return. Really cute, actually.

“You’re making fun of me,” Jongin pouts, and he drops his hands, resting them over his stomach.

“You gonna ask me out, or should I just go back and finish my Running Man marathon?” Kyungsoo challenges.

Jongin blinks several times, before a bright smile blooms across his lips, reaching up to his eyes. He clears his throat, and his cheeks grow a lovely shade of pink before he continues, “Um…do you wanna grab some dinner with me? Like this weekend?”

This weekend is too far away. Kyungsoo will be in heat by then most likely. Who knows how many more fights and drama will happen before then, especially without any of the omega prostitutes around to help. “I like tomorrow better. I’ll even cook if you want,” Kyungsoo says, batting his lashes and offering Jongin another smile. Better at his house anyway than for him to go leaving a trail of pheromones around the city. Never let it be said Kyungsoo is selfish, as he’s literally getting ready to take one for the team.

Jongin winces, looking regretful. “I have work tomorrow too…”

“You can’t come over after? Like now?”

Jongin weighs this over in his mind. Cute but slow. Just Kyungsoo’s type, if he’s honest with himself. “Yeah, I can do that. I’d love that,” he decides, grinning at Kyungsoo again like a little puppy.

Kyungsoo discreetly rubs his index and thumb together on one hand, until the skin drags thanks to the humid night air, brings it up to rub behind his neck, and reaches out slowly, boldly tugging on the sleeve of Jongin’s t-shirt, making sure to hold and twist a little with his fingers, brushing Jongin’s skin a bit. Jongin buys it as flirtation and his smile deepens, looking downward as he blushes some more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Officer Kim.”

Jongin nods. Then again, trying to confirm it to himself. He clears his throat once more, and turns around, walking back to his car, which is apparently a newer model coupe of some sort. Kyungsoo waits for him to get in before he goes back inside, stretching as he burrows back into his couch. It’s going to be an amusing day tomorrow, with Jongin wearing his scent and thinking about him all day until he washes it off.


	3. Chapter 3

One of the benefits to being an omega is Kyungsoo stays pretty spoiled. What wolf wouldn’t bend over backward to make an omega happy? He remembers back when Minseok was still single, her birthday presents rivaled kpop idols’, with an alpha even buying her a fucking car one year. (It was just a Kia, and she made him take it back anyway.) And Kyungsoo has the added benefit of being a male omega, which is rare to the point that he’s the only one in this entire county even, and that makes just about any wolf want to please him. They may not make the big decisions for the community, but people would be foolish to say they didn't have power.

Chanyeol whistles low as he reads off Officer Kim Jongin's public file through the phone. Apparently, Jongin was very impressive back in Seoul before he transferred to their quiet little town last month. Tenacious, detailed, and stubborn, which made him a great detective. The letters of recommendation were all glowing. Before that, he served two years in the army, which shocked both of them. The military was very aware of werewolves, and have a special exemption for all males to abstain from service...mainly out of fear that they might snap and kill their whole battalion, but regardless… Kyungsoo couldn't think of a single other wolf with military experience. Chanyeol said there might be more files at the police department, but that’s all they have at the city clerk’s office for him. Kyungsoo thanks him and hangs up.

Sehun shows up a little later than promised, apologizing continuously. Kyungsoo assures him that it’s fine, but carefully avoids touching him to keep from picking up his scent. He directs Sehun to the kitchen, where the beta diligently starts unboxing the food tray and loading them into the oven.

“I’ve got everything wrapped in foil and ready to go. You just need to set it at 350 degrees for half an hour to warm it up.”

“Thanks, Sehunnie. I owe you.”

Sehun blushes, smiling at the floor. “I like cooking. You think he’ll like it?”

“You think it’ll matter?” Kyungsoo retorts, shameless.

Sehun chuckles. “I guess not. Oh! Junmyeon said to tell you he can’t come over. He’s gotta deal with the motel and I think he’s gonna see if he can sweet-talk another pack of omegas to come in time for this weekend.”

“Well, shit. That’d help a lot…”

“Baekhyun offered to help cook, but—”

“Oh yikes, yeah no. I don’t need Baek scenting up the place.”

Sehun leaves, and Kyungsoo mulls over his choices. No Junmyeon means nobody to give Jongin The Talk tonight, unless he does it himself. Kyungsoo changes into a threadbare t-shirt and turns on the oven, allowing the room to warm up and sweat to bead on his brow. He figures he’ll just play it by ear.

Jongin arrives a few minutes early in a soft grey henley shirt and snug jeans, and blushes as Kyungsoo looks him over approvingly. He rubs his hands on his thighs as he steps inside, looking around nervously. “I, uh…I didn’t bring anything, because I came straight here from the station… You look…” and for the first time, he actually glances down at Kyungsoo’s attire.

Kyungsoo giggles and runs his fingers through his hair, looking down his front. “Oh sorry, I was going to change after I finished with dinner…”

Jongin gapes like a fish, eventually peeling his eyes off of Kyungsoo’s chest, where the thin white material clings and his nipples stand out, dark and perky. He clears his throat and swallows loudly. “…You look beautiful…I mean, great! You look great. And it’s your home, you should be comfortable…” His voice is husky as he walks into the kitchen, Kyungsoo snickering behind him.

“I hope you like chicken?” Kyungsoo repeats, watching as Jongin’s eyes come back into focus. It was probably overkill, the poor pup, but Kyungsoo bent over to pull the pan out of the oven, giving Jongin not just an eyeful of bubbly ass, but his shirt sunk down, showing a smooth, milky stretch of tummy as well. Couple that with the humid air holding his pheromones in concentration, Kyungsoo’s actually surprised Jongin hasn’t started humping his leg yet.

“Yeah…” Jongin eventually says, clearing his throat again and trying to look around. “I love chicken actually… Um…can I have some water?”

“Thirsty?” Kyungsoo quips, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Jongin says, gulping again. “It’s kind of hot…”

“Here you go then, hot stuff,” Kyungsoo beams, handing him a glass and making sure their fingers touch. He half-expected Jongin to recoil, but his eyes focus on their hands, and a shiver goes down Kyungsoo’s back as he watches Jongin’s irises burn into a bright red. Well, any doubt left of Jongin being an alpha definitely just went out the window.

A low rumble comes from Jongin's throat, like an intrigued purr, and Kyungsoo feels goosebumps prickle across his skin, smirking as he drops his hand and sits down at the small table. Jongin blinks and takes several large gulps. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I don't know…what happened…I think I’m just really hungry…"

Kyungsoo laughs and waves it off, gesturing for Jongin to take a seat. Jongin compliments the food endlessly. Kyungsoo is actually impressed that it could distract him from the pheromones, but either Jongin's starving or he really loves Sehun's baked chicken. His eyes have dimmed to a deep burgundy by now, which makes Kyungsoo just a bit nervous that maybe he's losing his touch.

"So tell me about yourself."

Jongin shrugs, stabbing another breast and dropping it on his plate, humming happily. "I just moved here from Seoul actually."

"Wow, must be a culture shock to come out here." Wolves tend to avoid big cities anyway, except for those who prefer to be by themselves. Packs don't do well in larger areas. Too much going on.

"I love it actually. I feel like I can actually breathe. It's funny, like your neighborhood in particular? My favorite area to patrol. I mean that in the least creepy way possible, it just…smells really nice?" Jongin laughs nervously, ripping a bite off the meat.

I bet, thinks Kyungsoo. The community makes it always feel like home. He smiles, "So tell me about your family?"

Jongin chews in silence for a moment. “Umm, not much there actually… My mom is gone, and I don’t talk to my dad. I don’t think I have any extended family.” He shrugs, “Doesn’t make for good conversation, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry…” Kyungsoo says, and means it. Jongin eventually explains that his mom died giving birth to him, and his dad kind of…held that against him, so he’s pretty much been on his own since he was a teenager. It makes sense then, Jongin not knowing anything about wolves. The conversation shifts to lighter topics, and Kyungsoo lets out an honest peal of laughter as Jongin regales him with stories of him filling up the drunk tank in Seoul on New Year’s Eve.

They finish dinner, and Kyungsoo rests his chin on his fist, watching as Jongin no longer has food as a distraction, and the hormones take center stage again. It’s adorable, him trying to stall the inevitable.

“Come here, puppy.” Kyungsoo says softly, standing up.

Jongin startles at the pet name, but pushes his chair back and walks toward Kyungsoo, who starts padding backward down the hallway to the bedroom. They reach a dark patch, and Kyungsoo bites his lip as blood red eyes glow before him. He allows Jongin to close the gap, and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him closer. Jongin sucks in a sharp breath and brings his hands up, resting them tentatively on Kyungsoo’s narrow hips.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I first saw you…” he breathes out, his fingers squeezing possessively, and Kyungsoo can feel his body responding to the entranced alpha before him, the pheromones Jongin unknowingly pressing onto Kyungsoo’s skin making slick start to pump out.

“And what have you been thinking, hmm?” Kyungsoo says coyly, dragging his palms down Jongin’s chest as he pulls him backward, feeling his nipples pucker. They get down to Jongin’s stomach, and Kyungsoo bites down a moan at the hard muscles underneath, pressing his fingers into the ripples. “Hot…” he murmurs.

“Yes, you are…” Jongin agrees, voice gravelly as he permits himself to look down at Kyungsoo’s chest, his thumb edging the hem of the shirt up so he can touch bare skin. “You’re gorgeous…”

“Undress me,” Kyungsoo commands, grabbing Jongin’s hands and setting them higher up on his waist.

“What?”

Kyungsoo reaches out, putting his hand right over the bulge on Jongin’s jeans, and tries to squeeze, but Jongin jumps back as if shocked, sputtering.

“Uh…we just…met?” Jongin pants out, looking anxious. “I like you a lot, I just…uh…” He’s not meeting Kyungsoo’s face though, and instead looking down shamefacedly at his crotch, trying to cover it up.

Oh god, he’s got a small dick. An alpha with a small dick is just sad. It looks like a mutant avocado. He’s going to have to fuck an avocado dick. Goddammit.

“Do you want me, puppy?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding exasperated.

Jongin glances up finally, shifting his legs back and forth. “I do, but—”

Kyungsoo pulls his shirt off quickly, tossing it at Jongin, who catches it before it hits the floor, rubbing the thin material between his fingers unconsciously. “It’s not going to look any different on the fifth date than on the first one. Size doesn’t matter.” He starts undoing his jeans, letting the fly hang open and Jongin’s eyes snag hungrily on the bare skin underneath.

“It’s not my size…” Jongin says, shaking his head to try and clear the fog. “I…uh…” He gulps, whispering softly. “I have a…weird dick? I just…”

Oh. Ohhhh. Noob…

Kyungsoo bites back a snicker and grabs Jongin’s shirt, pulling him more until they finally get to the bedroom. “Trust me, it’ll be okay…” he coos, moving slowly and tugging Jongin’s shirt off over his head before placing the alpha’s hands onto his jeans. “Oh fuck, puppy…” Kyungsoo breathes out appreciatively, running his hands up and down Jongin’s chiseled torso.

Jongin’s instincts kick in as the fear subsides, and he makes a low growl that surprises himself as he grips Kyungsoo’s jeans and starts pulling them downward. The omega’s erection bobs forward once released, and Jongin lets out a loud moan at the sight and the smell hits his nostrils. He grabs the front of Kyungsoo’s thighs and kneads the flesh there, scanning up and down Kyungsoo’s nude body hungrily.

“That leaves you overdressed,” murmurs Kyungsoo, yanking Jongin’s pants down to his knees along with his boxers. He leans forward and takes a deep inhale at the cock that springs up. The bulb at the base was already starting to swell, but the skin was still loose. He feels Jongin hold his breath and reaches out, wrapping his hand around the shaft, squeezing firmly as it twitches in his palm.

“I guess I should tell you before we do anything…” Kyungsoo starts, sitting down at the edge of the bed, giving Jongin’s dick a couple of jerks, and listening to Jongin’s small gasps.

“What is it?” Jongin mutters, looking heady and high.

“Yer a werewulf, ‘arry Potter.”

That’s enough to snap Jongin out of it, looking down at Kyungsoo in confusion. “…What?”

“You wanna know why your dick is like this. It’s because you’re a wolf. I am too.” There. Knot’s out of the bag.

Jongin stares blankly at him and starts to pull back, but Kyungsoo tightens his grip. Okay, so maybe someone else could’ve explained this more delicately. He’s going to blame Junmyeon. “We can go more into it after. But basically, there’s nothing wrong with your dick, which looks…amazing, by the way.”

He looks up and sighs, releasing Jongin and grabbing him by the arm, walking them over to the bathroom as Jongin tries to kick off his pants to avoid tripping and turns the light on. “Look at your eyes.”

“…Oh fuck!” Jongin shouts, widening them as he leans in to the mirror. “What…what the fuck?!”

“Yep, now let’s go back to the bed,” Kyungsoo says impatiently. He’s wet and needy and there’s a ripped, smoking hot alpha here.

Jongin lingers in the bathroom to stare at his eyes for a minute longer before coming back to find Kyungsoo laying back and thrusting three fingers into himself. He hesitantly crawls over the omega as the scent of the slick fills the room, causing him to salivate and lose his mind.

Kyungsoo pulls his fingers out and promptly sticks them into Jongin’s open mouth. The alpha looks shocked but sucks them in and moans around them seconds later, his eyes rolling back in his head as he holds onto Kyungsoo’s hand and laps between the digits to clean everything off. “I taste good, don’t I…” the omega murmurs.

Jongin brings his other hand down between Kyungsoo’s legs and pokes inquisitively at his entrance. He pushes in and swirls, eventually getting curious enough to pull Kyungsoo’s hand away and bend down to look closer. “This… isn’t lube?” he asks, pumping two fingers in. His next breath is shaky from the proximity and he bares his teeth.

“It’s all me, puppy. I’ll explain later…” Kyungsoo whines out, grabbing at Jongin’s cock again, wrapping his fist around the sensitive base. “Come fuck me. I need you.”

Jongin suffers some coordination issues as his body wants to simultaneously investigate further and ravage Kyungsoo, causing the latter to impatiently shove him onto his back and straddle his thighs. He barely manages to grab onto Kyungsoo’s hips when the omega slides down onto his length, prompting a drawn out groan from both.

“Oh fuck, you’re so big already, puppy…” Kyungsoo breathes out, bouncing immediately. Jongin makes a strangled sound and Kyungsoo plucks the slick-covered fingers off his hip, directing them back to Jongin’s mouth. He gasps as he watches Jongin suckle hungrily, and starts grinding down against the growing bulb, feeling the head swell, whimpering as it rubs against his rim and his body seeps out more slick to coat it. Unlike Jongin, he doesn’t just smell everything, he’s aware of exactly what he smells. The knot filling up underneath him, the strong claiming pheromones, the aroused alpha. He’s choking on all of it, and is blissed out in anticipation.

Jongin finishes off his second course and brings his cleaned hand back to Kyungsoo’s hips, thrusting upward, grunting in frustration as the knot bumps repeatedly against Kyungsoo’s entrance, but stays painfully neglected. He whimpers as he watches Kyungsoo grab his own cock and wring it, gathering up the precum and bringing it back to Jongin’s mouth.

“Open up, puppy…” Kyungsoo croons, smiling as Jongin’s lips part obediently for Kyungsoo to feed his fingers in. “I’ll be ready soon… You’re making me so wet…” He pushes down on Jongin’s hip with his free hand, stilling his thrusts. It’s not going to work by brute force. The omega resumes grinding down hard, but he brings his hand back behind him and rubs the growing knot, trying to alleviate some of the pressure.

Jongin growls in response and pulls Kyungsoo’s fingers out of his mouth, using the hand on his hip to pull Kyungsoo down harder against the knot and wrapping his other hand around the omega’s angry red cock, greedily swiping away any precum that leaks out the tip and stuffing it into his mouth.

“Oh puppy…” Kyungsoo whimpers, biting down hard on his lip as he slowly stretches around the knot, alternating between rolling his hips and dropping down in short bounces to hurry it along. “Give it to me…give it to me, give it to me,” he chants, flaring his nostrils and gasping for air.

Jongin locks both of his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips now, flexing his abs and pulling himself up to sitting as he grows needier, feeling relief teasing just out of reach. He catches Kyungsoo’s lips with his own and they moan into each other’s mouths, Kyungsoo’s turning into soft, helpless cries against Jongin’s lips as he starts babbling, high-pitched, “Oh fuck, give me that knot. Oh fuck, oh fuck…”

Jongin snarls and nips at Kyungsoo’s lips, working his way down his jaw to his neck as he takes a deep inhale there, groaning in pleasure and licking at the skin. He can feel his scalp tingling as he presses Kyungsoo down on his cock, getting giddy and lightheaded as he sucks on the collarbone.

“Come on, puppy, make me take it,” Kyungsoo sobs out desperately, bouncing at a frenzied pace as his body stretches around the widest part of the bulb and Jongin pulls his hips down with an upward snap of his own, popping the knot inside.

Kyungsoo screams and stops moving for a moment, causing Jongin to search his eyes in panic, but the look of ecstasy on the omega’s face is enough reassurance, and he peppers kisses along Kyungsoo’s jaw until his eyes open. “How do I feel?” Kyungsoo says breathlessly.

“Like I’m in heaven,” Jongin moans out as Kyungsoo starts rolling his hips again, and he finds it hard to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head in response.

“I know it’s first date and all,” the omega gasps out, “but it’s Kyungsoo.” He’s barely clinging to sanity at this point, being filled up and stretched in all the right places.

Jongin can’t even muster up a laugh, giving a halfhearted smile as he helps Kyungsoo move on top of him, attaching himself back to the omega’s neck. “Close…” he can hear his own voice whimper out, like an echo in an empty room.

Kyungsoo manages another couple of bounces and screams incoherently when he feels a sharp pain on his shoulder, clenching hard and contracting around the knot as his lips go numb and his body gives out, held up entirely by Jongin, who bites down harder as everything goes white around the edges and he feels Kyungsoo spurting onto his chest, and himself releasing into Kyungsoo’s body with a long groan. He remembers to breathe in gasps as the orgasm continues, finally pulling off of Kyungsoo’s neck as he feels more cum shoot out, sealed inside by the spasming knot.

Kyungsoo comes back to earth first, minutes later, dazed but not gone enough to try to lift himself off. He adjusts Jongin’s hands to behind his back with his rubbery limbs to keep them from falling off the bed. Jongin nuzzles against him, and Kyungsoo hisses as he reaches up and feels the angry wound above his collarbone. He stares, incredulous, as Jongin cums again, moaning in confusion as he rides it out.

“You bit me!” he shouts when Jongin finally opens his eyes. Jongin looks perplexed until he sees the raw red skin and blinks, looking back up at Kyungsoo guiltily.

“I don’t even remember…” he starts weakly, but his next words die as another wave hits, this one much shorter than the others. He opens his eyes to find himself nuzzling against Kyungsoo’s chest, licking lazily at the skin. “I’m sorry?” he offers, exhausted.

Kyungsoo presses his hand against the wound, watching as Jongin discovers his jizz all over the alpha’s tanned chest, and gets to work on drunkenly scooping it all up and sucking it down, sighing happily. It’s been a couple of minutes since Jongin’s had another orgasm, so he tries to gingerly lift, nudging Jongin to be fucking useful. The alpha braces him and licks at his nipples as he pulls his hips back, feeling the deflated bulb finally slide out, followed by a stream of cum and slick.

Jongin is all instinct right now, so Kyungsoo just lays back and breathes as the alpha fixates on trying to stuff the filthy mixture back inside of him. He’s going to get up when he’s done catching his breath, he’s going to air out the room and hopefully sober Jongin up, and then he’s going to call Junmyeon and make him fix this.


	4. Chapter 4

Junmyeon knocks on Kyungsoo’s front door ridiculously early the next morning. It takes him a minute, but Kyungsoo swipes on Jongin’s boxers from off the floor and lets him in.

Or he tries to anyway. The beta attempts to greet him, immediately does a 180, and coughs as he jogs over to the peony bushes. “…He’s rutting?”

“Uhh…good morning? And no.”

“He’s rutting,” Junmyeon says matter-of-factly, sucking in fresh air to clear out his nostrils.

“He can’t be rutting. I’m not in heat yet.”

“…Why are there two bites?” Junmyeon asks, eyeing the matching jagged gashes on either side of the omega’s neck, standing out sharply against the surrounding mottled red skin. “I thought you said he just bit you…”

Kyungsoo actually has the decency to look sheepish for a moment, pursing his lips thoughtfully as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. Not enough to actually blush, but at least he glances down at his feet. “…Well, I figured…since it already happened…it wasn’t like he could double-claim or anything, and he kept doing this thing with his tongue and—”

“…You’re kidding me.”

“In my defense, I _told_ him not to bite me, but I think his dick is too big and blood flow just didn’t allow for that much multitasking at once.”

“Kyungsoo, that was _beyond_ reckless! I spoke to Chanyeol and Yixing and—”

“You haven’t seen him naked, okay? He’s like a supermodel, and I’m not going to waste good dick. Plus, I mean…he didn’t do it the last time, so…he’s improving.”

Junmyeon looks like he wants to cry. 

The door shuts behind them and Kyungsoo hears soft footsteps followed by the rustling of fabric. He turns to see Jongin sliding his shirt off and holding it out, bare chest glowing in the morning light.

“Morning, puppy,” he whispers, gratefully pulling the shirt on.

“Umm, hi…” Junmyeon starts with his best welcoming tone, focusing to the side of Jongin’s head instead of looking directly into his red eyes as Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist possessively, pulling him close.

Junmyeon coughs and tries again. “Right, uh…hi, my name is Kim Junmyeon… I am the leader for our pack. Uh… _welcome_. What has Kyungsoo told you about us so far?”

Jongin’s voice is gentle and husky, contrasting with the vicious glow of his eyes. “…Uhh…he told me I was a wizard, and then…he stuck his fingers in my mouth…”

Kyungsoo looks over at him accusingly. “I did not. I said you were a werewolf. It was improvised paraphrasing.”

“You were _scentplaying_? Kyungsoo, what were you thinking? You could’ve gotten hurt!” Junmyeon asks, incredulous.

“How is this my fault? Like who doesn’t know they’re a werewolf? And I told him before we did anything.”

“I am _right_ here…” Jongin huffs quietly against Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Sorry, Jongin, can you tell me about your parents? Do you think they just…kept this…from you?” Junmyeon says in a delicate tone.

Jongin shakes his head. “My mom died giving birth, so I don’t know…but my dad…there’s no way he’s a wolf…” He trails off, looking afraid to reveal too much, but glances over at Kyungsoo and swallows. “He called me an animal…”

Junmyeon chews on his lip thoughtfully. “The only way to have a wolf offspring with humans is if it was a female alpha, but the child will _always_ be a beta.”

“I assure you, he’s not a beta.”

“I know he’s not,” Junmyeon says patiently, “But that’s the only way. I mean, unless he’s a First…”

Kyungsoo waits a beat, but the beta just stands there. “…Well, that was a fantastically vague piece of clickbait. What the fuck is a First?”

“They’re the ancient bloodline of werewolves. Possibly the First of our kind. Their rules are different, and they always breed true. I’ve emailed back and forth with a couple of guys who are really into keeping records, and it’s fascinating stuff. I can forward them to you.”

“Please don’t.”

“They’re more feral…” Junmyeon continues, unbothered. “Sharper instincts, stronger,…better predators.”

Kyungsoo looks doubtful, “You do know I got him into my bed with some sweat and chicken.”

“It’s a flawed system, otherwise they’d be the only ones around still.”

“You guys, I am literally right here…”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “You’re not understanding the gravity of the situation. The strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack-”

“Is this a joke?” Jongin asks. “I thought you were suppose to help. Why are you quoting the Jungle Book?”

“Wait, that’s from the Jungle Book? I thought you made that up yourself! I feel so lied to right now.”

“Kyungsoo, please try to not be a brat right now.” Junmyeon says, frustration causing his voice to climb in pitch. 

“Did you seriously just call me a brat?”

“ _You_ know you’re a brat. You’re spoiled, and you use it, and that’s why we all love you, but you’ve just created a perfect storm, and I have no idea how to handle it right now so please at least be empathetic.”

“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Kyungsoo mutters, a pout in his voice. “He just needs to make that file go away, and that’s it.”

Jongin tenses up behind him, whispering softly, “Is that why you slept with me? To stall the investigation?”

“No, I slept with you because you were smoking hot and I’m about to go into heat. Just because I have a second, more pragmatic reason to do so, I don’t think that invalidates anything. It’s multitasking.”

Junmyeon looks like he’s trying to keep from screaming, but Kyungsoo isn’t worried about that. Junmyeon is big on going to church and doing yoga and recycling and stuff. “This is out of my league. You’ve woken up a nescient wolf. A _First_. You put him into a rut with an incomplete claim on a male omega who’s mere days away from going into a full heat, with nearly every unmated alpha in the tri-county area a block from your house. You have no idea how bad this looks. Do you know what I would see if this was happening in another pack? It would look like they were using their commodities to recruit and weaponize a First with military and police training to possibly try to increase territory and take over or eliminate other packs. Literally _any_ of those would be a red flag and grounds for nearby packs to ready for action, regardless of the intention. We will have to hold a council meeting to see what we can do.”

“What does all of that mean?” Jongin asks.

Junmyeon’s face softens. “It means you two have to stay here until we figure out our options. I’ll have people bring food by.”

Jongin shakes his head immediately at the suggestion. “There’s no way I can take off of work. I’ve got open cases. I just transferred here a couple of months ago. My insurance hasn’t even kicked in yet.”

“I’ll ask Chanyeol if he can donate some sick time. He works for the city clerk.”

“I feel fine,” Jongin insists. “It’s just really hot.”

Junmyeon offers a consoling look. “You don’t understand. If you go to work today, or until all of this is resolved, you might kill someone.”

“So what now?” Kyungsoo asks, a heavy feeling settling over him.

“Well, best case, hope that your heat comes early so you can shave a couple of days off of this. That might cut it down to like two weeks. Otherwise, it might take up to a month. But that’s all you two need to worry about right now. Be sure to stay hydrated. He’s not making slick, but he’ll still be losing a lot of fluids.”

“Again, I am literally still right here.”


	5. Chapter 5

A rutting alpha is reduced to the four F’s of survival: fight, flight, feed, and most notably, _fucking_. Kyungsoo is greatly appreciating the experience of having an alpha in rut while his own heat is still looming days away, no matter the inconvenience of having to wait and the doom cloud Junmyeon left behind.

The small shower echoes with high pitched, desperate whines and wet clapping as Jongin drops him repeatedly down on his knot. The adrenaline pumping through the alpha’s body allows him to manhandle Kyungsoo like a weightless ragdoll, and Kyungsoo is _loving_ it. He doesn’t recall how long they’ve been at it, but the hot water has run out, and he’s came twice already, knot-free even; the head too swollen to come out, the water constantly washing the slick off the knot, and Jongin too mindless to remember that you can’t just stuff a knot in by sheer will. He’s explained this at least twice already. They’re like Legos, not Megablocks. Friction fit.

He combs his fingers through Jongin’s wet hair, keeping the other hand hooked around the alpha’s neck, grinning at the cute, frustrated grimace across Jongin’s golden face as the whimpers grow even more pitiful, tears squeezing out the corner of his eyes.

“Look at me, puppy…” Kyungsoo says breathlessly, and Jongin in rut is _so_ obedient, never stopping or slowing down, but watery eyes snap open and immediately lock on Kyungsoo’s own. “Poor puppy, you wanna knot me so badly, huh?”

Jongin nods frantically, and Kyungsoo guides his head to tilt down and look at where they were joined. Jongin moans loudly at the sight of the omega’s legs spread-eagled into a V and hanging on the crooks of his bulging arms, ass still knocking repeatedly against the swollen bulb, and pink cock sticking straight out. It’s been polished off every time he came, Jongin unknowingly revving himself up more as he slurped the sticky white liquid down greedily.

“I… _need_ …” Jongin manages to whimper out, straining his arms as he speeds up even more.

“Set me down, puppy, this isn’t going to work,” Kyungsoo finally takes pity on him and instructs, letting Jongin lower him down carefully and manipulate him onto his hands and knees. He moans as his walls rotate around the throbbing, rock hard length inside. Kyungsoo reaches forward and turns off the water. “Such a good puppy…now stay still,” he whispers, and starts to slowly back himself up, allowing the slick to drip back down the shaft and coat the knot. Jongin is tense behind him, holding onto the shower walls to keep from moving.

“Okay,” the omega murmurs, “Nice and slow, puppy…” Jongin rocks forward immediately, hands tight on Kyungsoo’s hips, as slow as he can manage in his current state, and starts pressing the knot against Kyungsoo’s rim firmly. It spreads, relatively easily, more slick pumping out to help the glide. Jongin chokes out a sob of relief as the knot _finally_ locks into place.

Kyungsoo starts drooling onto the wet tile from the intensity as Jongin immediately tries to make the frenzied pace work, whining as he manages to grind the knot in deeper with short thrusts, finally getting the friction he desperately needed.

His shivering body brings him back to consciousness, and Kyungsoo cranes his neck around to see Jongin’s head thrown back as he rides out another orgasm. Once it subsides, it takes Kyungsoo almost a minute to convince him to focus enough to rearrange them into a more comfortable position, lifting Kyungsoo up and sitting back with him in his lap. Kyungsoo pulls a towel down and uses it as a makeshift blanket in the now freezing shower.

It takes ages for the knot to shrink down enough, and Jongin lets out a ragged, exhausted sob when they finally separate, watching all of his hard work literally wash down the drain as Kyungsoo cleans himself up. Kyungsoo tries to comfort him with soft back scratches and soothing words, feeling kind of guilty. Maybe dragging that out for so long when he’s in his first rut was a bad idea.

“This one is fading already…” Kyungsoo says later, touching the second mark and pouting at its reflection in the mirror. “Sad…it’s prettier.”

“Prettier?” Jongin asks, nuzzling into his neck and sniffing contently at the original wound.

“A lot of people plan out their markings like…months in advance. They practice and shit. Map it out so they’re nice and symmetrical and get matching couple ones… I mean, it’s only _permanent_ , so people tend to put a little more attention to it than their wedding rings even,” Kyungsoo grumbles, a sulk clear in his voice.

“I’m…sorry,” Jongin mumbles regretfully, looking at the bites in the mirror.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says, pursing his lips. “I guess…it was kind of my fault too.”

“Can you tell me what he meant by an incomplete claim?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says, stepping out of the bathroom and heading to the kitchen, Jongin trailing along behind him. “We need to eat first though.”

A series of dull knocks brings their attention to the kitchen window. Kyungsoo pulls the blinds up, with Jongin letting out an undignified squeak and covering his crotch in his hands.

A gaggle of betas are crowding the frame. Sehun waves frantically, “Don’t open the window! We wanted to see you. We brought supplies. It’s at the front door.”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, who gladly runs off to retrieve the care package and comes back to see Kyungsoo swiveling his hips, helicoptering his dick in circles at them as some of them shriek and cover their faces, while others cheer him on.

Sehun spies the alpha’s return and smiles, “Hey man! Your car is awesome. I’ve always wanted an Audi.”

“Uhh…thanks?” Jongin says nervously.

“They came because nobody can keep a secret around here, and they want to see what a First’s dick looks like. So I was showing them the next best thing,” Kyungsoo says, turning back to loot through the tote bag, totally unbothered by others witnessing him in his birthday suit. He holds up a plastic egg and raises his eyebrows at Sehun, indignant, “This is an egg timer.”

“Yeah, Junmyeon said to make sure and give it to you.”

Kyungsoo stares at them until one of the beta guys sneezes. He can hear some of the girls in the back whispering about Jongin's body.

“He says to set it to the max and every time it goes off, make sure you both drink some water. I also brought flavor packets if you want some. There’s one that has like…melatonin and vitamins, and I think that’s suppose to be good for you or something.”

Jongin sniffs at the bag curiously. “Is there chicken?”

“Oppa, can we see it?” shouts one of the betas. "Oh my god, he's really hot..." a beta comments to the others.

“Back off, bitches, that’s _my_ dick,” Kyungsoo says, tossing the egg at the window.

“I baked like four chickens. That should tide you guys over for a little bit.” Sehun tries to be discreet in his peeping, but Kyungsoo can see his eyes dropping every time Jongin reaches into the tote bag to investigate.

“Uh huh.”

“We’re gonna be stretched really thin, so food might be a little late after this. Minseok just went into pre-state, so we’ll have to keep all three of them fed and alive too. I’m guessing you will both start tomorrow then.”

Kyungsoo drops his hands quickly from holding them a certain penis-length distance apart in front of him when Jongin looks up at the silence, a couple of the beta girls giggling and looking over at the alpha with impressed, lusty eyes.

“Alright, alright, go away, you hens,” Kyungsoo says, smiling at Jongin’s bright red cheeks and downcast eyes.

The group leaves with a couple of them whining their disappointment, and Kyungsoo microwaves the first container while Jongin pulls out plates.

Jongin clears his throat softly as they start eating. “So…uh, can you explain some stuff for me?”

“Oh yeah! The mating claim?” Kyungsoo asks, gnawing the meat off of a chicken wing.

“Well…everything, I guess? Junmyeon kind of didn’t…tell me much,” Jongin says, actually pouting, and it is adorable.

“Okay, well…” Kyungsoo starts, chewing thoughtfully. “A rut is where alphas will like…figuratively shed their human skin. You become just instinct and animal. It’s like being on speed for a couple of days. It’s a heady feeling, supposedly. You’re…not suppose to be able to go into rut unless an omega is in heat and triggers it, but I think your dick decided it had some catching up to do.”

“And heat? Why is Minseok’s pre-state shorter? Because she’s a female?”

“No, it's because she’s already mated. No need to look for suitors if you’ve already got one. Heats were invented by Satan and is a load of horseshit, just like the idea of 'incomplete mating claims'.”

Jongin clears his throat in the silence that follows.

“Heats are…" Kyungsoo scowls, trying to figure out the words, "We are here to procreate. It’s instinctive, but like…it’s actually fun for an alpha. A bit uncomfortable, but I mean it’s basically a rollercoaster ride of constantly nutting for a couple of days. For omegas, you _need_ to be mated. You _need_ that knot, or it aches and burns, and it’s just agony and suckage. Nature wants to knock you up, and she does it by making you so wet and horny that you can get to the point where you’d let anyone with a knot fuck you just to make it go away. It’s awful.”

Jongin goes pale. He's even stopped eating his chicken.

“What?”

“Uhh…knock you up?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna be my baby daddy. Is that a problem? 'Cause I'm _getting_ that child support,” Kyungsoo says, suppressing a smirk.

“I…uh…” Jongin goes even paler, and Kyungsoo worries for a moment that all the loss of fluids and calories, he might actually pass out.

“I’m kidding…chill… I’m on birth control.”

“But you can get…pregnant?”

“I’m an omega. Of course I can.” Kyungsoo purses his lips and tries again, reminding himself that Jongin literally learned about the existence of werewolves just yesterday. “Like…I can’t impregnate a human girl. My semen is sterile. But I can have kids.”

Jongin’s eyes bug out. “…How?” he squeaks.

“C-section. Not fun. We’re not doing that anytime soon, by the way.”

"I'm...okay with that..." Jongin says, overwhelmed.

"You say that now, but wait until you get more in touch with your wolf side. I can't think of a single alpha who's not baby-crazy."

"Wait, are you saying we can actually turn into wolves?" Jongin blurts out, eyes wide.

"Well...yeah, otherwise we'd just be regular people who have weird genitals and like to smell each other a lot."

"How...does that work?"

"Full moon. It's not easy, and a lot of people can't, but it's stress relieving. Mated pairs can, because they can use each other's energy through the bond. It's like chemistry? Covalent bond versus ionic or something? Like they make each other stronger together, and they can share it, so they can both turn. Everyone else...not really." Kyungsoo sighs loudly and fidgets in his seat. "That's why there's that whole big deal of "Oh, everyone needs to find their mate!" It's gimmicky if you ask me. Stupid institution set up on the premise that you're incomplete as a wolf unless you can shift into one. Complete bullshit."

"So have you ever turned into a wolf?" Jongin asks, intrigue showing clearly on his face.

"No, but why would I? I don't even like being outside. I have a treadmill. Which brings us back to the bond, I guess. The idea of oooh," he makes spirit fingers. "An 'incomplete claim' is such bullshit. The mark is fucking permanent, and when my heat hits, I'll bite you back. It's not like I get a choice."

Jongin looks sad, like a kicked puppy, as he mulls over all this new information. Seeing him sad was bumming Kyungsoo out, so he pushes his plate to the side and climbs onto the table, putting a deeper arch in his back as he crawls over and moves Jongin's plate out of the way, and sitting in its place. He plants a foot on either side of Jongin's thick thighs in the chair and leans down. They kiss deeply, Jongin licking hungrily into his mouth, scooting to the edge of his seat.

Kyungsoo breaks the kiss and pulls Jongin's head toward the first claim mark, and the alpha moans as he inhales his own scent there, mixing with Kyungsoo's own.

"And then there's scentplaying..." Kyungsoo whispers, licking at Jongin's shoulder and tasting _matematemate_ on his tongue. He pushes Jongin back and sticks a finger in himself, bringing it up to Jongin's thick lips, which part eagerly.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Kyungsoo murmurs, pressing his finger against Jongin's tongue and watching his facial features slacken.

"It tastes amazing," Jongin moans out as Kyungsoo withdraws the finger and dips it back into himself, bringing it to his own lips and licking sensually.

"Except it doesn't really taste like anything," Kyungsoo says, grinning as Jongin pulls the finger back to his own mouth. "It's not like my body's worried about flavoring when what it needs is a knot. It's just loaded with a shit ton of pheromones to make sure you can smell it, but obviously if you taste it, it gets into your bloodstream a lot faster and it's more concentrated than just getting a whiff."

"You make it sound like a drug." Jongin says, hands spreading Kyungsoo's thighs apart and looking hungrily at his entrance.

"Think of how you feel when you eat me out," Kyungsoo says, slyly rocking back and laying on the table, scooting his ass to the edge. "Feels like a high, doesn't it? My cum too. My hormones are in everything, just like yours."

Jongin leans forward and nibbles on Kyungsoo's upper thighs, licking at the cleft of his ass. "The window's open..." he says after a moment, distracted and heady.

"You gonna let that stop you?" Kyungsoo smirks, "You ready to go again, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Jongin moans out, spreading the cheeks open and looking over the body in front of him. "You're so pretty..." he says, low and husky. "Every part of you is so pretty."

"Oh yeah?" Kyungsoo breathes out, smirking as Jongin's eyes glow even brighter as he watches the hole pucker and contract and slick start to gather along the rim. "Come suck my pretty cock then, puppy, and I'll let you knot me again. I'm not in heat yet, my body's not prepared to produce that volume of slick right now. You gotta work it up."

"Couldn't we just use lube?" Jongin mumbles against Kyungsoo's skin, sucking a mark onto his cheek.

"We could, but that wouldn't get my dick sucked, now would it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo can feel his heat rolling in like a distant thunderstorm, making the atmosphere heavy and threatening to upset, but for now, he's taking such a deep dicking where it's right at the cusp between pleasure and pain, all he can do is just enjoy it. It's too easy to rile Jongin up, and Kyungsoo is not one to waste opportunities. He's not sure if it's because Jongin is a First or if it's his first rut, but it's been _intense_. The alpha came up with the genius idea of moving their food and water right to the nightstand, and while his room is a hot mess right now, they've been able to refuel much more efficiently all day. No more awkward, precarious attempts at walking linked to the kitchen or having to wait it out. His puppy can be so smart.

“Jongkook is daddy as fuck.” Kyungsoo says later as they laze in bed watching old episodes of Running Man and snacking, waiting for the knot to go down.

“Have you ever heard him sing? They call him ‘mosquito voice’ because he’s so high-pitched.”

Kyungsoo snorts, pushing Jongin’s face off his shoulder. “Don’t diss him cause you’re jealous.”

“I am not jealous. He’s all buff because he overcompensates. I’m just saying.”

“Then why are you all swole, _hmm_?”

Jongin nips at Kyungsoo’s shoulder, surreptitiously sneaking a reassuring whiff at his mark and resting his head back next to it. “Not because of my dick. And I’m not swole, I’m just fit.”

Kyungsoo does not bother commenting that it kind of is, since alpha genetics help putting on muscle mass a lot easier. Jongin does not appreciate Kyungsoo's refined taste in television and likes to complain about everything he's put on. Running Man was about as tolerable as he got.

“Stop playing with my dick,” Kyungsoo says, swatting Jongin’s hand away again.

Jongin’s hand goes up to cover the omega’s soft, pale stomach, rubbing in small circles.

“No babies either.”

“I wasn’t thinking about babies. Your skin just feels nice.”

"Whatever, _alpha_."

"You know, you say that like an insult, but it still sounds sexy coming out of your mouth…"

"Because you wish you were cumming in my mouth."

"Well…you're knot wrong?"

"Did you just make a pun? That was awful."

Jongin holds his hips and tries to pull back, with Kyungsoo tapping his wrist a moment later. Not ready yet.

"What happens if one party doesn’t close the mating bond?" Jongin asks softly, rubbing his face in Kyungsoo's hair and inhaling deeply.

"…I can bite you right now if you really want.” Kyungsoo grumbles.

"That's not what I meant, I was…just curious what happens. Like can you reject it?"

Kyungsoo takes a long breath, grabbing the remote and shutting off the tv. “Mating bond and claim are two different things,” he starts, trying to get settled in to explain. “The bond is done. It’s permanent. So is the mark. There’s no rejecting a mating bond. A _claim_ on the other hand is both social and…spiritual, I guess? Socially, if I don’t bite you back, we could just…part ways after my heat. It’s just something to tell everyone else to back off, since they can’t place another claiming mark. Completing the mating claim is just a ritual. It’s me saying ‘I accept you as my mate.’ Free will is a weird thing with wolves. You get to choose, as a human, but your wolf side won’t let you. Practically speaking, we’re kind of…mated for life now. If you want to leave, you can leave. But you’ll always miss how I smell, how I feel, how I look underneath you—”

Jongin’s cock stirs inside of his body, and they both shiver.

Kyungsoo clears his throat softly, “Umm, but yeah…you can find a new mate, or go with a human or whatever. But you’ll never be able to claim another person and make another mating bond. Your wolf will never let you forget me. You’ll see me in your dreams. Your body will fight your brain. Your heart will ache. You’ll never be able to shift back into a wolf, and every full moon, at least, you’ll think of me and your brain will convince you that you should go back.

Jongin gulps behind him. “Wow,” he whispers.

Kyungsoo snorts. “Bond talk is depressing if you look too closely at it. It’s kind of ironic, because the first choice of making the claim is the only real choice you get to make. There aren’t do-overs. This is why everyone has to stress over and over to their kids when they’re young to not do stupid, grand, romantic gestures. It’s a good thing claiming doesn’t work until you’ve reached adulthood, but I mean…it’s not like you reach an age and _bam_ : maturity and perspective. Wolves mate for life, and if their mate dies, they usually don’t survive for very long after. Like I said, depressing shit. All that for a magic trick every full moon and someone who smells like home.”

Jongin is silent, so Kyungsoo plows forward. “You’re creating your soulmate with the bond. Not like in the…we were born to be together way, but like…kind of like your virginity, you know? You can only give it away once.”

“Did you…have someone in mind?” Jongin asks, his voice neutral but quiet.

Kyungsoo shrugs a shoulder. “Doesn’t matter anymore, does it?”

“It does to me…”

“I didn’t,” Kyungsoo says gently, reminding himself that really, Jongin had no fucking clue what was happening. “I was just enjoying being a pampered bachelor.”

“I’m really sorry…” And now, there’s this awkward air between them, with Jongin feeling guilty and Kyungsoo not having any use for it.

“…Oh, and if you ever cheat on me, your dick will fall right off. Just pop! Right at the knot,” Kyungsoo says, pursing his lips tightly.

Jongin lifts his head to study the omega’s face. “Your poker face is awful,” he says, managing a small smile.

—

“I don’t feel any different,” Jongin says suddenly. They’ve decided they both deserved a hot dinner at a table like civilized people and have successfully made it to the kitchen, dressed for once (in underwear anyway), and served themselves the last of the chicken.

“Bond’s just a connection. It grows throughout your life,” Kyungsoo fumbles out around a mouthful of chicken. “It’s not like unconditional love or something. S’just a foundation.”

“I don’t know anything about you…” Jongin says, a pout in his voice. “What do you do for a living? What…I don’t even know what to ask?”

“Well, you only have like…the rest of our lives to find out. Besides, you know a lot about me already. I’m an omega, and a Capricorn, and I like tv and expensive presents and sex.”

“And work?”

“I write and illustrate children’s books.”

“…Are you serious?” Jongin asks, eyes wide like he’s waiting for the punchline.

“Um, why wouldn’t I be? I’m fucking published.” Kyungsoo says, crooking an eyebrow, daring him to comment.

“Wow…I never would’ve guessed that.”

“Why?”

Jongin shrugs, “You’re kind of a pervert.”

“Pretty judgmental words for someone who’s eaten my ass for hours the last couple of days.” Kyungsoo counters, and Jongin blushes, looking down at his plate.

“Can I see them?” he asks a moment later.

“Nope. Not until after heat’s over. You’ll get all baby fever and crazy, and _that_ at least, I can still control.”

“So why children’s books?” Jongin asks, smiling at the thought.

“It’s fun and happy stories tied up in a nice, pretty ribbon. Plus, I can work from home and make semi-decent money, since I can’t exactly just take off for a couple of weeks twice a year at just about any other job.”

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about that… That sucks…”

“Sucks for you too now, I guess.”

Jongin opens his mouth to say something, but the sound of shattered glass ends their conversation. They both rush to the window, and can make out two silhouettes around Jongin’s car as its alarm goes off, yelling loudly now and smashing at the windshield again.

“Stay here,” Jongin mutters, heading for the front door.

“What? No! Don’t try to be all alpha and shit.” Kyungsoo scoffs, trailing right behind him.

“It’s nothing to do with being an alpha. I’m a cop. Stay here!” Jongin says under his breath, opening the door and stepping out.

A bat connects right under his ribs, and Jongin folds in half in surprise, air leaving his lungs. “Fucking asshole!” its owner shouts—in English, Kyungsoo realizes, rearing back and swinging wildly again. They were the Chinese alphas from the first day. “Acting like some hero, but you just wanted the omega to yourself! You think you can pull that shit?”

Jongin catches his wrist before the bat could connect again and yanks hard using the other alpha's momentum, sweeping his foot out and using his other hand to grip the alpha’s shoulder, knocking him to the ground and twisting the arm straight backward. It makes a sickening snap and Jongin drops a swift elbow into his neck, kicking the bat out of the way and advancing toward the other two as the man whimpers in pain.

One of them smirks and shouts out something in Mandarin, twirling his bat like a staff in his palm and stepping forward. The other one looms back, eyeing his fallen friend warily as he tries to crawl away.

The alpha rolls his bat behind his shoulder, dipping low so it twirls across his back and returns to the other side — and goes down as Jongin’s fist connects with his cheek. He sputters and hops back to his feet quickly, putting space between them as he pulls himself into a practiced crouch, arms out and eyes alert now, glowing red.

They meet, and the other alpha’s body loosens around Jongin’s, bending smoothly away where Jongin goes for short bursts and takedowns. Kyungsoo watches them wrestle and shouts as the alpha manages a good grip on Jongin’s neck, rolling quickly onto his back and sending Jongin through the air, landing with a crunch over the broken glass. He’s up in an instant, staggering with thin rivulets of blood trickling down his back, some safety glass still embedded, and the other alpha winks at Kyungsoo, saying something with a suggestive tone and then spinning a roundhouse kick, but Jongin lunges forward in that time and sinks a vicious elbow square into his thigh followed by a series of punches into the other alpha’s side, finally delivering a knee to his stomach. The other alpha collapses, and Jongin spins around in anticipation of the third.

The last one holds a hand up, lowering his gaze as he tries to help the first one to standing. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin permits him to collect the other downed alpha and slink away, his eyes trailing them with suspicion.

Kyungsoo takes another step out of the house, and Jongin whips around at the noise, crouched low with a wild look in his glowing eyes, and Kyungsoo feels a chill run down his back as the alpha seems to look right through him, his chest pumping quickly as a snarl escapes his mouth, nostrils flaring. If he was in wolf form right now, his hackles would be raised, fangs bared. Feral.

“…Puppy?” he whispers, watching Jongin blink slowly and then lunge toward him.

"Puppy, they’re gone, what—" Kyungsoo doesn’t even get a chance to put his arms up when he feels a hand on the back of his knee, another cradling his neck, and then he was on the ground, boxers yanked off to dangle on one knee, legs pulled apart, and Jongin pushing in easily with the slick that had gathered.

“ _Ohh_ shit— we are really doing this…” Kyungsoo squeaks out, darting his eyes around nervously as Jongin starts moving above him, head buried into his shoulder and grazing the mark with thankfully blunt teeth.

“Jongin,” he moans out, eyeing the lights still flashing on the alpha’s wrecked car, “the house is two— _fuck_ — two fucking feet that way… _Jongin_!”

“ _Mine_ ,” comes a deep growl as Jongin grips him by the hips and lifts him up to meet his quickening thrusts.

“Yes I’m yours, but we gotta go inside,” Kyungsoo gasps out breathlessly, trying to pull Jongin’s face up to look at him. He was panicking. The porch light was still on, illuminating them for the whole neighborhood.

Jongin finally meets his eyes - or Kyungsoo thinks he does anyway. The red burned like flames. Something seems to click though, and he slows down, pressing the knot forward intently until it gets sucked into place. He lets out a long, satisfied sigh, licks at his mark, and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s lower back, pulling them both up as Kyungsoo locks his legs over Jongin’s hips, and then brings them inside wordlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tao, but learning Wushu as a sport and being flashy with it doesn't compare to Teukgong Moosool and instinct as survival.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone had called the cops after all. Jongin's phone starts going off when the officers run his plate, and Kyungsoo was forced to text a typo-laden message to Jongdae so he could go over and handle them, since the two were still...intertwined. His heat creeps in on them shortly after Jongin's knot shrinks down enough to slip out. It's tolerable, just annoying that he'll have to wait for relief when his body grows more uncomfortable. Jongin starts sniffing him with renewed interest, licking at any bare skin he can reach. He hasn't said anything since he brought them back inside, and his eyes still have that glazed over look to them. 

"Stop," Kyungsoo says sternly as Jongin makes his way down to the drops of cum speckling Kyungsoo's stomach. It'd be no use for Jongin to rev himself up now. His knot needs time, and Kyungsoo needs his knot. Jongin pauses and lays back down with a soft whine. Kyungsoo feels him pressing two fingers into his loose hole a moment later, plugging up the rest of the mess they've made, and Jongin lets out a satisfied sigh at his own compromise, inhaling his mark on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo shoots him some side-eye even as he tilts his head to get a comforting whiff of alpha. "You're lucky you're a pretty puppy," he mutters as he pats around for his phone, dialing Junmyeon.

" _What_?" their ever-calm pack leader yells, and Jongin snarls at the loud sound momentarily before he goes back to burrowing his face into Kyungsoo's neck. His fingers have started moving again, despite the omega smacking him to behave.

"We didn't do anything! Jongin just whooped some ass," Kyungsoo explains.

"...Shit!" Junmyeon shrieks. "Okay...okay...I'm— Is he okay?"

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo asks, looking over at the aforementioned, who slips another finger in and dips down to tongue at his nipple. "I'd say he's fine."

"You said he got ambushed by three alphas. Is he ambushed or fine?"

Oh shit, yeah. "Uhh...he got hit by a bat. Crap, I forgot about that. Uh..." Kyungsoo tries to maneuver around to look at the alpha's back, and Jongin takes the opportunity to properly latch onto his nipple, working a fourth finger in as he grinds his flaccid dick against Kyungsoo's thigh. "I—..I can't tell if he's still bleeding, but he landed on glass." Kyungsoo says, flaking off a stray cube of green safety glass from Jongin's lower back as the other starts pumping his fingers in earnest.

"Well, maybe _ask_  him?" Junmyeon says, annoyance coming through clearly.

"He's not— he's being all wild right now. Puppy?" Kyungsoo tries, plucking Jongin off of his chest and catching his thumb tightly before the hormone-crazed, limp-dicked alpha can get inspired. "Are you okay?" Jongin answers by pulling Kyungsoo's hand off his chin and stuffing its fingers into his mouth, quickening his movements with his own hand.

"Yeah, lights are on, but nobody's home," Kyungsoo mutters, biting his lip as Jongin dives down and drags his tongue over the omega's pale stomach, finally scooping up all of his release from earlier. "I should go..."

Junmyeon sighs a long weary sigh. "I'll send help right away. I'm gonna go over to the motel and see what's going on. Just...stay inside, okay?" he asks, just as Kyungsoo lets out an involuntary moan as Jongin affixes his mouth to the omega's erection and starts twisting his fingers. "Oh Jesus, _bye_." Click.

Apparently what shocks Jongin's system into rebooting is a dick down the throat. He sputters, fingers halting their movements, and looks up at Kyungsoo in confusion, nostrils flared. "Kyungsoo..." he whispers, voice raw.

"Well, that was easy," the omega replies, petting Jongin's hair as he pulls his fingers out and climbs back up so they were face to face. "You're back?"

"You smell _so good_..." Jongin shudders out, wrapping his arms around the omega and pressing his now rock hard cock against his thigh. Even then, the knot still hasn't swelled up at all. It's too early. "Is this your heat?"

Kyungsoo returns the kiss as Jongin attacks his lips, but murmurs against them quickly, "Yes, but you need to call your cop buddies." He pulls back, holding a hand to the alpha's chest to stop him from advancing. The doorbell rings, and he gladly rolls out of bed, snatching up Jongin's phone and tossing it at him. "Let them know you're alive before they try to send out a search party."

He nearly flips when he opens the door to find Baekhyun and Chanyeol standing on the other side, almost managing to slam it shut in their faces before Baekhyun stops it.

"We need to hurry this up," Baekhyun barks out, pushing past him. Chanyeol squeezes his hand, giving him a pointed look, and the alpha growls under his breath as he steps in, careful to avoid touching Kyungsoo. They hear a confused rumble and something dropping before Jongin picks up the scent of another alpha and comes prowling into the hallway.

Chanyeol is ready though, stepping in front of his mate, arms outstretched. "Hi Jongin," the beta says, putting on a smile and trying to avoid direct eye contact. "I'm Chanyeol. I'm the one who took care of your stuff at the police department for your rut." This is enough to get Jongin's attention and he stays back, pulling Kyungsoo behind him, the omega huffing in response. Chanyeol is wearing a loose t-shirt, and hooks a finger into the side of the neck loop, showing the claim mark above his collarbone and gesturing behind him at the alpha gripping his waist. "This is Baekhyun. He's my mate. He's the pack's doctor, and he's here to make sure you're okay."

Jongin gives them a blank stare for several long seconds, his irises still blood red. "I'm fine," he finally says.

"You're not qualified to make that assessment," Baekhyun snaps, pulling Chanyeol back to his side. "Minseok is about to go into heat and I can't leave after it starts, so if something happens to you, you'll both be shit out of luck."

The beginnings of a growl start in Jongin's throat before Kyungsoo yanks on his arm. "Enough with the alpha posturing. We don't have time for this. He's not going to touch me. He needs to look at you. You got hit by a bat and you're bleeding everywhere." Kyungsoo's voice sobers him up somewhat, and he looks down, abashed.

"Clothes," Jongin mutters under his breath, trying to pull Kyungsoo back to the bedroom.

"Nudity isn't a big deal," Baekhyun says impatiently, heading into the kitchen and pulling a chair out expectantly. "Pack runs together all the time. You're naked as a wolf too, you know. Come on."

Kyungsoo ends up having to throw on some sweat pants to make Jongin stop snarling. He comes back to see Baekhyun plucking some small bits of glass out of the other alpha's back that Kyungsoo had missed and bandages the wounds up quickly, speaking softly to Chanyeol as the beta rushes to hand him supplies. Everyone eventually breathes a little easier as the territorial, defensive alpha pheromones fade away.

"Will you at least point your dick away from me though?" Baekhyun snaps, "I need to feel your ribs." He palpates Jongin's torso as the other embarrassedly covers his crotch with his hands, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo look at each other nervously when Jongin lets out a low hiss in response, both alphas' nostrils flaring and eyes glowing red. They know what dangerous ground they're treading: one alpha in rut, the other preparing to. They all know Baekhyun can smell Kyungsoo in heat. They all see Jongin's unclaimed skin.

"Stuff on your back's superficial," Baekhyun rushes out. He's had to start holding his breath to stay focused. "Ribs might be cracked, but nothing's ruptured. You're not healing fast enough though."

"What does that mean?" Jongin asks, his soft voice contrasting with the murderous glare he's training on the other alpha.

"The wounds aren't anything your body can't take care of, but you're badly dehydrated. Junmyeon told me you're new to this, but there's such a thing as common fucking sense—"

"Are you done here?" Kyungsoo snarls out, standing up quickly. "If so, thank you, now go take care of Minseok."

Kyungsoo's heat grows more demanding as the door shuts, and he sags against it as a low growl escapes Jongin's lips and the alpha starts grinding against him. The omega is grateful they're at least on the right side of the door this time, but shakes his head as he feels sweat breaking out over his body, pushing off the frame and walking back into the kitchen. Jongin lifts him up onto the counter and dips his head, licking his way down Kyungsoo's stomach to the hem of his pants, but gets stopped when Kyungsoo shoves him off roughly and slides back onto his feet.

"Don't touch me," he whimpers out, yanking the freezer door open. They've polished off the last of Sehun's food earlier, and Kyungsoo assesses their options. At best, they had some cereal and frozen burritos left. He drops the latter onto a plate and throws them into the microwave. "You heard him. You need to eat."

"Kyungsoo...," Jongin whispers, looking meek and hurt, needing to reassert himself after the presence of another alpha.

"Go get yourself some water," Kyungsoo orders weakly, feeling his body burning up. "I need to get us more food." Jongin reaches tentatively for his hand and pulls him close a moment later, inhaling deeply and Kyungsoo can't help but reciprocate, nuzzling into Jongin's chest for the small bit of comfort it offers. "You need to eat," he repeats, voice muffled against the alpha's skin.

"Does it hurt?" Jongin asks, his voice curious, but Kyungsoo could hear the concern. He has no use for concern. He needs a working dick to last through the heat.

"Yes. So eat fast."

"We can—"

"Shut up and get yourself some water. I'll have someone pick some food up for us. Sehun won't be able to have anything ready until tomorrow at the latest."

Considering the amount of alphas Kyungsoo's bedded who's tried to use his heat as grounds for negotiations or control, he's almost grateful for Jongin's eagerness right now. Almost. Having to babysit a clueless new alpha who can't pace himself isn't exactly ideal either. They wind up having to dig the stupid egg timer out from behind a shelf and twisting it on after Jongin manages to convince a very wet Kyungsoo that they could take care of him _and_  eat, and of course abandoning food and drink immediately after, resulting in the alpha now gulping down glass after glass of water and inhaling rubbery, lukewarm burritos.

"At least we're right in the kitchen where everything's accessible...and I can just carry you..." Jongin offers sheepishly afterward, and Kyungsoo sneers at him as he twists around to grab another fistful of dry Lucky Charms. Finally there comes a knock at the window, with Yixing yelling through the blinds that he and Luna have left a bunch of to-go boxes at the doorstep. Jongin pries one of the rainbow marshmallows out from between Kyungsoo's fingers and pops it into his mouth, grinning smugly, and the omega flicks his forehead in response, unable to suppress his own smile.

—

Kyungsoo awakens to a dark bedroom, alone and disoriented. The morning light was slowly filtering through the sides of his curtains, and he lets out a small whimper as he stretches, feeling the ache burning inside him and slick leaking out. It was just barely uncomfortable, so he couldn't have been sleeping for too long. He forces himself to roll out of bed, grabbing the glass of water Jongin must've left on the nightstand and sipping it proudly before sniffing the air and following Jongin's trail.

It led him to the kitchen, with the alpha's back to him by the stove, clad in a pair of sweats as he spoke in hushed tones into his phone— into Kyungsoo's phone. The omega was too busy focusing on finding Jongin that he completely missed the warm smell of food cooking and he paces over and pokes the other in the back. Jongin looks startled and immediately flushes, turning back to the pot with a small smile. "He's awake, do you want to talk to him?" A pause, and then he hands Kyungsoo the phone.

"...Hello?" Kyungsoo asks, confused.

"He sounds like a keeper," his mom says. "Be nice to him."

"Uhh..." Kyungsoo starts, looking up at Jongin as the alpha suddenly focuses intently on stirring the stew before him. "What's going on?"

"I'll talk to you later, honey. Send me a picture of him." And then the call ends.

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin until the other is forced to look back up at him. "Why did you call my _mom_?"

Jongin worries his lower lip, glancing over at the pot. "You said you were in pain...I called to ask her what would make you feel better...she said this was your favorite, and she walked me through it..."

"I didn't even know I had the ingredients to make this..." Kyungsoo says, snatching the wooden spoon from Jongin's hand and tasting it. Impressive.

"Yeah, she said you didn't know how to cook."

"Apparently, _you_ can. Really well too... A puppy of many talents." Kyungsoo says, not missing Jongin's pleased smile at the compliment.

"Do you...need to..." And Jongin's cheeks turn pink again as his eyes dip down at Kyungsoo's morning wood.

"I'm okay for a bit. Let's eat first."

Jongin plates up their breakfast while Kyungsoo gets drinks, and shyly says that he's reassured the other police officers that he was fine, and can just claim insurance after for what must've been random vandalism. They were, of course, insanely curious as to where the new cop disappeared to. "I said that...my boyfriend— " his voice pitches up into a question at the end, looking over at Kyungsoo nervously. "...got sick too, and we took your car and went out of town for treatment..."

Kyungsoo dips his head to hide the smirk. "Am I your boyfriend?" he asks coolly, sitting down across from the alpha and blowing on the stew.

Jongin gnaws on his lip again. "Um...yes?" he asks, sounding hopeful.

"Hmm..." Kyungsoo hums out, scooping up a spoonful and cooling it down. He lets the sound hang in the air and tilts his head to the side. "Tell me a story."

"What?"

"I'm bored. Tell me a story."

Jongin clears his throat, looking indignant. "Uhh...I don't know any stories.  _You're_  the storyteller."

"Right," Kyungsoo says, biting back a giggle. "So tell me, so I can steal your ideas."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Jongin asks.

"We're mated," Kyungsoo says, finally looking up at him, eyes twinkling. "What's yours is mine, isn't it?"

Jongin sputters, blushing into his bowl. "I'm pretty sure it's 'what's mine is yours'."

"That's literally what I just said."


	8. Chapter 8

Kyungsoo was pretty sure he's speaking in tongues from the dicking he was getting, where all he was able to do was keep his numb, tingling face thrown back and remembering to gasp in fresh air every ten seconds or so as Jongin pounded away, the angle of the fattened up head, the coronal ridge rubbing against his prostate with just the right amount of pressure each time. It was good, but it wasn't enough to stave off the heat. He needed a knot, stretching him out to the brink. His memory of what started it was kind of hazy between the pleasure and his body temperature rising again. He remembers Jongin grinding their dicks together in the kitchen, seeing his own outlining the omega's shorter length stirred some sort of alpha pride within, and then Kyungsoo went and threw gasoline on the fire by shoving the alpha's mouth down on his cock, gagging him with it.

No. That wasn't it. That was last time. He tastes slick and seed on his tongue and the fog clears a bit more: Jongin making a galliant attempt at lapping up their mixed release as his knot shrunk down enough, and then trying to generously feed it to the omega through an open-mouthed kiss, looking so pleased at the sight of white dripping off of Kyungsoo's plush lips, his omega covered in his scent and smelling of satisfaction, that he just pushed right back inside the squelching, sloppy mess, ready to go again. Shit, did they reset the timer? He's temporarily blinded as another orgasm rocks through him, giving him a few seconds of distraction from the heat, but it returns like the tide mere moments later. Kyungsoo looks down to see the tip of his dick glistening, but no cum. If he'd run out by now, then Jongin's got to be on fumes at this point.

His head was aching and woozy, and it takes him two tries before he can stutter out a coherent "stop" from the alpha's rough movements. Jongin startles as the word registers and he pulls out quickly, the head swollen just enough to snag briefly on Kyungsoo's rim before it pops out of his body. "We need water, puppy... We missed break time," Kyungsoo manages to rasp out, looking down at Jongin's heavy erection, the knot unable to fill in the short time period.

They huddle together in the shower on shaky legs, cold water blasting over them. It helps with the heat minutely, poor Jongin shivering as Kyungsoo gulps at the water flowing down the alpha's chest. _This_. This is what sucks about heats.

"Go eat," Kyungsoo mutters.

"I'll stay with you," Jongin whispers back, teeth chattering.

At least the company this time is way more considerate than usual. He can't recall any time when an alpha held him in the shower to comfort him.

"Your rut is gonna end soon..." Kyungsoo says a bit later, voicing his fear out loud. "You won't be able to knot as often."

"What does that mean?" Jongin asks, his grip on the omega's hips tightening.

"It means that I suffer while you're down, or we find another alpha to tag in," Kyungsoo replies, and he feels Jongin's chest tensing up as the meaning sets in.

"...I don't want that," Jongin says slowly, pulling Kyungsoo closer, like that could stop anything.

"You know we just met like...not even a week ago..." Kyungsoo starts, trying to reason. "And it's not like I'd be replacing you or anything... It'd just be for a couple of days until—"

" _No_ ," Jongin says, shaking his head emphatically. "...Please?"

"So suffer then?"

"I don't want you to suffer either..." And Kyungsoo believes that. He can hear how conflicted Jongin is as he faces what his alpha instincts want versus what would be best for his mate.

Kyungsoo sighs, reaching behind him to lace their fingers together. "Give me another option then."

"I don't want...to share... Would it help if you fucked me?" Jongin asks meekly.

Well, that was definitely another first for alphas he's been with. Kyungsoo swallows hard at the tempting idea and looks up to meet his eyes. "It wouldn't," he says. "...But if that offer is still available in like a week..." Jongin doesn't smile at his attempt at lightening the mood this time.

"You don't know that my rut is ending. We just missed a break." And now he felt like the bad guy, giving Jongin inadequacy issues and trying to negotiate.

"Ruts only last a couple of days. It's meant to help omegas through the worst days of the heat. Yours started like five days ago. I'm only on day two. And ruts average like four days, so you're already pushing it."

"I'm a First. Maybe I'm different," Jongin offers.

It was a good point, actually. Kyungsoo didn't know anything about Firsts. "Maybe. But that theory's held together by some bubblegum and a wish there."

"Can...can we wait and see?"

Kyungsoo lets out another sigh. "Yeah..." He nuzzles closer. "And you're still letting me fuck you after this is all over."

They get much better at keeping a schedule after that. It's kind of tedious, and sucks all the romance out of it, having to pace themselves, but it buys them a little more time. Jongin's dick eventually sleeps through a wave, with Kyungsoo screaming at him in frustration after he tries to suck the alpha's cock to hardness fruitlessly.

They end up having to get creative after all. Kyungsoo lets out a loud groan of relief, bringing his hand to his own swollen erection and jerking it against Jongin's lips. "Keep it right there," he pants out. "Come suck me off. Hurry. Hurry, hurry."

"You like it when I move..." Jongin mutters, watching the sight before him in fascination.

"That's a knot. Your fist has fucking bones in it. Hurry _up_."

—

They knew something was up when Kyungsoo's phone kept going off, waking them up from a nap. Yixing rushes through his words, and Kyungsoo's sleep-fogged brain means he has to slow down and try again before anything can process. "Junmyeon got attacked at the hotel last night," finally gets through, and the omega bolts upright, startling Jongin to do the same.

"What?" Kyungsoo screams.

"He's okay, he's practically healed but we had to take him to the hospital since Baekhyun's rutting, so we're trying to sneak him home but the nurses are of course panicking," Yixing explains in a flurry, sounding pretty freaked out himself. "People were gossiping and I think word got around to the alphas that Jongin is a First and then the Chinese alphas came back and Junmyeon ran into them and it went south after that. A lot of the alphas have left, but I think there are a couple holed up with some of the omegas that came in."

"Why did nobody tell me this until now?" Kyungsoo demands.

"You couldn't have done anything anyway. Junmyeon said not to panic everyone. You two need to just be careful while we see what to do. I think...I think Junmyeon's actually really scared something big is gonna happen."

"What, like _fight_ kind of happen?"

"Don't worry about it," Yixing says. "Alphas don't work together, and a pack of betas can take down a single alpha every time. He just didn't expect to get jumped. What we're worried about right now is just politics and making sure the other packs around here don't think we're trying to start war or something dumb. Nobody knows Junmyeon, so I think we're just gonna have to reassure people he's not some power-hungry new upstart. I'll let you know what we decide."

"And we are suppose to...what, sit here?" Jongin asks, voice raspy from sleep. "How can we help?"

Kyungsoo shoots him a look, but Jongin doesn't seem to get it. Yixing pauses to consider for a moment before answering. "The best way you can help _is_ to stay there and lay low. It's the fifteenth, so you feel too antsy, call Baekhyun and see if you two can coordinate a break to the woods or something."

The call ends and Kyungsoo lays back down, letting the phone slide off his hand onto the floor. He lets out a long sigh.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin asks quietly, leaning down over him. "How serious is this?"

"I don't know, puppy," Kyungsoo mutters, rubbing his hands over his face. "I can't think right now. It's too hot."

Jongin rolls on top of him fully and Kyungsoo strokes the alpha's cheek in gratitude as he sees the emotions play across his face, wanting to keep talking further and getting more answers, but remembering that his omega is hurting and needs him first.

—

The FaceTime call loads with Minseok, bare shoulders and a hint of cleavage visible, appearing to sit demurely on Baekhyun's lap as the latter stuffs his face with a plate of food, nodding along.

"That's fine. I'm wanting to spend some time with my hubby anyway. They can go running through the woods and recharge a bit," she says, looking past the camera, presumably at Jongdae, and accepts the proffered glass of water with a smile. "Thank you, sugar."

Baekhyun gives a last, firm nod. "Sounds perfect. Does he know how to?"

"He just learned about wolves like not even a week ago," Kyungsoo says. "So no. Obviously, I don't either."

"Alright, well...I can't go over there..." starts Baekhyun, biting his lip in thought. "Umm...okay...so..." He launches into an awkward, roundabout explanation for nearly five minutes while Jongin's face grows increasingly more confused. "Good?"

"Uh..." Jongin gives a blank stare. "I don't know?"

"We'll see. You can meet in my backyard in five," Kyungsoo says, and they end the call. Jongin gives him a nervous look as he pulls himself to standing, reaching down to grab a pair of sweats and freezing halfway, straightening up awkwardly. They make their way to the back door, stepping out into the cool night air, the bright full moon shining overhead.

"I don't want to leave you here," Jongin whispers.

"I don't want to get fleas," Kyungsoo counters, tilting Jongin's chin so the alpha looks upward to face the moon directly. "Can you feel it?"

"...Maybe?" Jongin says, his face scrunching up in a mix of confusion and concentration.

"Okay..." Kyungsoo says, taking a deep breath and then raking his nails viciously down Jongin's chest. Red lines bloom, and it starts immediately, Jongin hunching over in violent spasms until he falls to the ground, crying out in pain. Kyungsoo's eyes widen at the scene, taking a step back and feeling the grass crunch under his bare feet. _He_ can _feel_  it too now, the itch crawling under his skin, every hair standing on end, and tunnel vision of the mental prison he _needs_  to break out of, the open space suddenly feeling tiny and claustrophobic. He gasps for air, bent over and resting his palms on his knees, as the heaviness suddenly lifts to where it is at least bearable, staring at amazement as claws retract into his fingers again after a few seconds. "Oh my fu—" he starts, the words dying in his mouth as he looks up to share with Jongin.

There is no Jongin. There's a giant silver wolf pissing on his peonies.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo shrieks out at it, and it trots over to him and starts sniffing at his hand, licking it. He grabs it by the muzzle and leans down. "Bad puppy. My mom planted those," he scolds, and the wolf tries to shake his hand off, making a loud whining sound. Kyungsoo lets go and crouches down to look into his eyes. Bright red, and he can see his own reflecting gold within them from the rush of shifting. The wolf licks his nose, and Kyungsoo scrunches it in disgust, wiping the saliva away quickly. "I should have brought my phone," he mutters. "You can't see yourself. You're like silver... Really pretty." He scratches behind Jongin's ear, feeling the soft fur underneath his nails, and remembering his own claws from earlier.

Baekhyun silently pads into the yard a minute later, only his glowing red eyes giving him away until he steps out of the shadows, with regular contrasting shades of gray fur and much smaller than Jongin. He draws back momentarily, also thrown off at the difference, whereas Jongin just steps to Kyungsoo's side and plops his rear onto the ground, watching him with mild interest. They sniff at each other and Baekhyun gives a nod toward Kyungsoo before turning and sprinting off for the treeline, glancing back to make sure Jongin follows. They disappear within seconds, and Kyungsoo's left alone, standing in amazement until he recovers and hurries back inside.

It's weird. This is the first time he's been alone in nearly a week. But he can feel a strange excited giddiness wash over himself that he's pretty sure isn't actually his own feeling, and he can sense a pull toward the direction of the woods that he would bet would lead to Jongin. It's not an entirely unpleasant feeling, he supposes.

Kyungsoo's made it halfway through storyboarding a new idea when there's a knock on the door. It'd be pretty impressive if Jongin shifted to human form, but more than likely it was Baekhyun, and Jongin would have to sleep before his body reverted on its own. He's walked through the kitchen when the knock comes again. That was odd. He swivels on his heels and turns back, going to the front door, unlocking it. It doesn't occur to him until he's turning the knob that he can still feel Jongin in the opposite direction, and then the lights go out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a rehash...I don't have anything whatsoever against Tao, Kris, and Luhan. I feel bad making them the bad guys. I love them. Please...just remember that. Also, warning: there's violence in this chapter? I put on a trigger warning, but just...yeah. Warning.

 

To have slick leaking out when you're horny and in the comfort of your own home with a hot alpha is one thing, to have it happen when you're in your underwear, imprisoned in some window-less room and nursing a head-splitting goose egg has...a very different effect. It's terrifying.

"You're beautiful," says the tall alpha, in English now that he's figured that Kyungsoo can understand it better than his Chinese. "Like _really_."

"Thanks, bro."

The alpha clicks his tongue. "No need to be so unfriendly. We should get to know one another."

"You know," Kyungsoo says with a snarl. "You'd totally have a point if you weren't such a coward and waited until my mate left to knock me out, kidnap me, and put me in this torture chamber."

The alpha laughs heartily as he leers down Kyungsoo's body. "Nobody's going to torture you, pretty thing. We even brought you clothes," he says, gesturing to the three piles on the floor in front of the omega. Kyungsoo takes a step toward one and the alpha tries to conceal a sly smile. As if he can't smell him all over it. They had each scented their offerings. This is how they were going to settle who got him?

Kyungsoo picks up the shoes from that alpha's stack, examining them. "Couldn't shell out for actual name brand?"

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you," the alpha purrs, taking a deep whiff, the corners of his lips turning into a wicked smile. "Let's see how long that feistiness lasts."

"Longer than your dick, I imagine."

The large man growls menacingly, and Kyungsoo recoils on instinct. The growl ends, however, in an undignified, shrill yip as a moment later, the airborne shoe connects with the man's nose, causing his eyes to involuntarily water.

"Don't let the others see you cry now," Kyungsoo manages to spit out despite the room stinking up almost immediately with the alpha's spike in threatening hormones. "They already saw you get your ass handed to you once."

He involuntarily cowers flush against the wall as the alpha advances, and Kyungsoo is ever grateful for his empty bladder as the other man towers over him, even as he feels the burn of shame as his body betrays him and slick continues to pump out from the heat and proximity to an alpha, to a potential source of relief. "Nobody's going to hurt you," the man whispers, saccharine sweet, lifting Kyungsoo's chin with a fingertip. "But I can smell you...and if you want a knot by the end of the day, you better learn some manners. We've waited all week, we can wait another day or two. Can _you_?"

The alpha leaves and Kyungsoo collapses, wiping angrily at the spot on his chin to dilute the scent away and biting his lip to keep his emotions from spiraling out. Anger makes for good fuel, but it burns up too quickly. Fear though, fear lingers. This one was at least less scary than the other one. The actual fighter. An alpha's scent can be perceived as a warning for others to back off or a challenge to overtake, depending on the alpha in question. The fighter wanted to cut the mark out of him to see if it would take Jongin's smell with it. He was thankfully outvoted. At least for now.

Jongin will find him. They're mated and he can sense him. He's taken them down before. It will be okay. He just needs to stall. He just needs to wait it out. A ragged sob escapes his trembling lips, and Kyungsoo bites down harder to keep more from spilling out. He could hold out. He had to.

—

"Eat," the fighter alpha says, setting a tray down on the small table in front of Kyungsoo. "Very tasty. Steak." He grabs the fork and presses the tines down on the meat, letting the red juices run out.

The omega stares at it, knowing he should flip it back in the other one's face, but his heat has taken center stage in the past couple of hours now, and anything looked like temptation. He swallows hard and watches the condensation run down the icy cold glass.

The alpha latches onto that immediately, picking the water up and offering it to Kyungsoo. "Drink?" he asks.

Kyungsoo manages to form a split second glare before he snatches the water out of the alpha's hand and gulps the cold liquid down greedily. He couldn't even feel Jongin anymore, the heat eclipsing everything else in his mind.

The alpha gestures to himself. "My naming Zitao," he says choppily, giving Kyungsoo a friendly smile. Like this was a first date. Like they didn't practically bash his head in and put him behind a deadbolted door. Like he didn't threaten to hack off a piece of Kyungsoo's body.

"I don't think you understand, _Zitao_ ," Kyungsoo growls out shakily. "You're going to _die_. And I'm going to be standing over you, watching the light go out of your eyes when you do."

Zitao stares at him, overwhelmed by the stream of words and translating it mentally bit by bit. A smile slowly blooms across his face. " _I_ die?" he says, pointing at himself in amusement.

" _You_  die. How stupid are you to kidnap a mated omega just to get your rocks off? There are easier fish to catch."

Another pause as Zitao translates. His eyes widen and he shakes his head slowly. "No, no, no..." he says, holding his hands out for effect. "We kill _First_. Omega bonus. Prize."

Kyungsoo stares blankly at him.

" _Sexy_ bonus," Zitao offers with a wink.

It was a trap. He wasn't the goal, he was the bait. They _wanted_  Jongin to come. They wanted payback for their pride. "What—" he says weakly, the heat making it too hard to think.

Zitao points at Kyungsoo and then down at his own crotch. "You need knot?" he asks, moving to unbutton his jeans and pointing at the floor. "You suck good, you get knot."

That's enough to strengthen Kyungsoo to flip the tray. It doesn't quite smack Zitao in the face, but it lands on his jeans, and the alpha seemed even more offended at that outcome, so Kyungsoo calls that a win. " _Fuck_  off," the omega spits out, throwing the glass at him, although this time Zitao is ready and dodges it easily, shooting him a disgusted look.

—

Kyungsoo lays in the corner of the room, fanning himself with the stupid tray, praying for death. He refuses to touch himself, and his feverish body feels ready to combust. It hurts to think. He switches to digging his fingernails into his forearms as he picks up residual scents from the alphas and his traitor body responds desperately. Jongin will come, but he can't, or else, and that's as far as the omega's train of thought's been able to shuffle forward. He remembers there is a third and has been expecting him to make his proposition, but he must've learned from the other two and decided to wait Kyungsoo out.

Eventually, he comes. The last alpha. Kyungsoo whimpers as the door shuts and covers his face to block out his scent before his body can humiliate him further. He hears a crunch and peeks through his fingers at the ground before him. There was a large bowl of ice, and his hand snaps out to grab a handful, bringing it to his neck and moaning loudly at the pinpoint of relief. He feels the alpha petting his hair softly, cooing soothing words in Mandarin, and he allows it, helpless to fight right now. The ice melts in less than a minute, and he reaches out to bring two more fistfuls back, holding one to his face and the other on his chest, choking on relieved sobs.

"Better?" asks the higher pitched voice, fingers combing through Kyungsoo's damp hair.

"I need—" Kyungsoo keens out, trying to concentrate, grabbing at the hand and bringing it to his own chest, letting the alpha stroke over his burning skin. It was amazing how the thinnest trickle of ease can bring clarity back, like cracking a window to deescalate a gas leak. His other hand snags a couple more ice cubes, stuffing them into his mouth, and he blinks up at the alpha's face, looking smug and aroused as he leans closer, rubbing over the omega's arms. " _Alpha_ , _please_. Your knot. Sit. Please, alpha, your knot," Kyungsoo rushes out, begging, rolling onto his knees as the alpha lets out a laugh and obliges, sitting back and spreading his legs, holding his hands out for the omega to take.

He does, pulling himself to standing as he swallows the cool water. The alpha slides his hands down to Kyungsoo's waist, tugging at the damp fabric- and then his hands jerking back and going fetal, squeaking as Kyungsoo stomps repeatedly down on his crotch, and collapsing afterward, having just enough mind left to scoot as far away from any temptation as possible, dragging the ice bowl with him like a lifeline. 

The door wasn't even locked. Why would they worry about an omega overpowering any of them. Kyungsoo sags against it as he twists the deadbolt. One little pig down. Two more to go, he thinks to himself as he huffs and puffs down the hallway, chugging down the rapidly melting ice as the metal bowl warms up from his scalding body.

Kyungsoo takes a left to track down the source of the loud, sharp thunk followed by a shrill, animalistic yelp. He can hear some vicious snarling, and stops to stare blankly at a long trail of dark blood before him. A high pitched yip comes from behind a wall, followed by a heavy thump, and the omega debates his chances, but his body has different ideas, propelling himself forward and rounding the corner to see a giant silver wolf limping toward him, blood staining its gleaming fur along a back leg. He lets out a weak cry and drops to his knees, throwing his arms around the wolf's neck, burrowing his face into the fur. "Turn back please, turn back please," Kyungsoo chants over and over, squeezing his eyes shut as he inhales _his_  alpha's scent and trying to fight against the false feeling that he was safe now. "I need you to turn back."

The wolf whines at him, nosing over his face and sniffing at his chest, smelling the other alpha's touches and trying to lick them away too. Kyungsoo feels a manic bubble of laughter escape, and he wipes at the tears that follow, finally looking at Jongin's face to see the angry gash across his snout, more red staining the fur under its maw. The bright red against the silver background startles him enough to remind him of their surroundings, and he twists his head to see small knives littering the ground. He makes himself stand up, and spies more red puddles further ahead, leading to a foot. Armed with a now-empty metal bowl, the omega walks forward to find the second alpha splayed out in an expanding pool of blood, limbs contorted at an unnatural angle. He breathes out a sigh and lets the bowl fall, clanging loudly and rolling away. His eyes follow it numbly as it spirals back around to Jongin, who lays slumped on the ground, eyes closed.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo rasps out, rushing back and shaking the wolf in panic. " _Jongin_. Jongin!" He puts a hand over its nose and whimpers at the warm puff of air that hits his palm. The wound in his thigh wasn't actively bleeding anymore, and the omega tries to avoid it as he sags against Jongin, wanting to just fall asleep with him.

He hears footsteps approaching fast and blinks groggily, forcing himself up to his feet shakily as he steps in front of the unconscious wolf. Kyungsoo futilely tries to lash out at the arms that grip him, gnashing his teeth before the sounds finally make it through the dense clouds in his head that someone was yelling his name. His eyes open back up and everything seems like it was moving in slow motion, two men hovering over Jongin and another shaking his shoulders. Another moment of processing and he recognizes Sehun holding him, and looking back to see Yixing and Junmyeon lifting the wolf up.

—

Jongin shifted back in the truck bed, knocking Kyungsoo out right after he sees the wolf's shivering body dissolve into human again, the bond shutting him off so they can both recover. He wakes up briefly to Junmyeon forcing water down his throat, giving incoherent instructions before understanding and patting Kyungsoo on the head as he goes back under. Kyungsoo wakes up again surrounded by ice with cold water beating down on him in the shower to see Sehun backed against the opposite wall in his bathroom behind another bag of ice, eyes wide in fear as a nude Jongin stands in front of him, human again and snarling menacingly.

"Jongin, please," Kyungsoo breathes out, barely audible, and Jongin is at his side a heartbeat later, glowing eyes matching the diagonal red scar across his face. Sehun dives for the doorway, feet slapping against wood as he rushes out of the house with a slam of the door. " _Please_ ," the omega squeaks, face scrunching up as he pulls at Jongin's shoulders.

Confusion splays across the alpha's face, but he quickly understands, looking down and hurriedly ripping the soaked boxers off, stroking himself roughly and pushing in. He plants his mouth right on Kyungsoo's collarbone, inhaling rapid lungfuls of the mark as he begins thrusting. Kyungsoo barely feels the knot hitting his rim when Jongin presses it forward, groaning as he starts working it in. He lifts his head up to look at Kyungsoo just as the knot _finally_  slides into place and the alpha bends down to kiss him deeply, Kyungsoo clinging for dear life as he sobs in relief against Jongin's mouth. 

It was a frantic coupling, finishing with Jongin biting down right over the claiming mark again as he came, taking Kyungsoo with him as they swept through their orgasms back to earth. The omega blinks his eyes open after several long minutes to see clearly for the first time in what felt like years, but must have only been several horrendous hours, still gripping Jongin's bicep and occasionally hiccuping out the last of his pain and panic.

"Are you okay?" Jongin rasps out later, after his orgasms have finally subsided.

"No," Kyungsoo whimpers.

"I'm here." And this time, the fingers stroking through his hair actually brings comfort.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are maybe 3 chapters left. I'm sorry if people just came for porn, but this was the direction of the fic from the start. :\ Let me know what you think? Oh, and if you think it's over, just remember that when it rains, it pours.


	10. Chapter 10

Jongin bathes him afterward, ignoring the freezing water and gently but diligently scrubbing away every last trace of any other wolf's scent while Kyungsoo lays limp against his chest. He tried to carry him into the room, but that opened up the deep wound in the alpha's leg, and they ended up having to wait out the knot deflating to stumble back to bed. It's a small comfort to the omega; at least they were pathetic together.

Back in bed, Jongin notices the little crescents gouged into Kyungsoo's forearms, and frowns as he noses against each one. It turns into him pressing and licking over every inch of Kyungsoo's body, possessively scenting him anew until the omega was virtually camouflaged in him. Kyungsoo stares down at the alpha bobbing and suckling away between his legs, trying to imagine Jongin making him submit or beg or feel powerless, and can't. He keeps feeling anger rise up, but can't decide if that's just residual panic working itself out, or if he can't stand being treated as weak or helpless.  Jongin whimpers and wraps his arms tighter around the omega's thighs as Kyungsoo scrapes fingernails over his scalp, and he realizes that maybe the alpha needs this possibly just as much as he does; to reassure himself that his mate is here and safe and _his_  still.

Kyungsoo gnashes his teeth in frustration and tries to bite him, and thank whatever deity looks over werewolves that Jongin had the wherewithal to not pin him down, but divert his head upward and kisses him instead. The omega clamps down hard on his lip as vengeance, but the soft moan that Jongin emits in response loosens his hold. They don't exactly have sex, although Kyungsoo eventually pushes the alpha over to lay behind him and guides Jongin smoothly back inside, knot absent. They just lay there, connected, as Jongin tries to gather him impossibly closer, tangling their limbs together; the alpha stroking small circles over his soft stomach and nuzzling against his ragged mark once again; and for a moment, it almost felt like how it was days ago, the two of them watching reality TV and waiting to get food. The thought shocks Kyungsoo, thinking over how he didn't know this guy even existed a week ago, but he sees memories with Jongin now as his new standard of normal.

The more he relaxes, the more he's aware of how his head is swimming. Drowning, more like. The only physical damage he sustained were the self-inflicted ones on his arms, but Kyungsoo's whole body feels like he was flung down a flight of stairs; dizzy, every muscle alternating between aching and cramping, the more the adrenaline recedes, the worse he feels. Jongin pulls out and comes up to his knees, looking over the omega worriedly.

"Call Junmyeon," Kyungsoo manages out weakly before he starts retching, dashing toward the bathroom to hurl the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

—

Being a doctor's mate, Chanyeol is kind of the honorary deputy nurse for the pack. He patiently explains to Jongin that Junmyeon's orders were for _both_ of them to be hooked up, and after the alpha was done resisting, carefully sets up their IV drips. He leaves instructions for how to swap out for new bags of saline and electrolytes, saying that the wound on Jongin's leg should just knit itself closed with time if they keep up with the IV, and shows himself out quickly after, barely speaking the entire time aside from casting apologetic, guilt-ridden looks at the two of them.

"What are you going to do about work?" Kyungsoo asks after. Chanyeol couldn't donate anymore sick time, and Jongin was suppose to go back next week.

"I'll worry about it later," Jongin answers, fidgeting with his IV stand.

Kyungsoo chews on his lower lip as he watches the alpha steadily. "It's just dehydration and prolonged fever..." he says.

"I know." Jongin was walled up, and Kyungsoo isn't sure why. He, of course, is walled up, but that's nothing new. The alpha looks like he wants to ask something, but keeps thinking better of it and choosing not to press. It was driving Kyungsoo bonkers.

"I'm not fragile. Just spit it out," he snaps as they sit at the dining table, having just finished breakfast.

Jongin's eyes widen, and he looks down in...embarrassment? Shame? He shakes his head and empties the glass in front of him, buying time. Kyungsoo stares at him for a long minute, looking over the pale pink scar fading across his face.

"Just say it already." He keeps imagining the myriad of stupid questions that could come out of the alpha's mouth, and he needed the real one to erase those already.

Jongin bites his lip, still staring down at his empty plate. "...Did you... I know that they kept you there for hours, so it wasn't your fault, but..."

Kyungsoo stares blankly, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He wasn't expecting that question.

Jongin flushes and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. If you had to, then—"

"I didn't."

"I would un—"

"I said I didn't," Kyungsoo snaps. "You would've smelled it on me. You would've felt it through the bond."

"...Felt it?" he asks, finally looking up at Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo taps at the mark on his shoulder. "Like...I felt the exhilaration you felt running through the woods. You would've felt me."

"I didn't..." Jongin looks away, pushing his plate side to side with his fingertips. "But I don't...have a mark...so..."

Kyungsoo lets out a bemused huff, grabbing his IV stand and waddling over to plop down on Jongin's leg, careful to avoid putting pressure on the damaged thigh. The alpha wraps his arms around him even as he pouts. "Is that what this is about, puppy? Where do you want it?" he asks, dragging a finger across Jongin's shoulders and up the side of his neck. "I could chew on you if you wanted us to match."

"You called me Jongin earlier."

"My bad, is that not your name?"

"You never call me by my name. You always call me 'puppy.'" Jongin grabs his finger and pulls it down to lace with his hand instead. "And that's not what I meant. I'm not trying to push you to do anything."

"We're already mated, you _do_ know this, right?"

"My rut is over..." Jongin says, barely audible, looking down at their joined hands sadly.

"I know." Kyungsoo states simply.

Jongin is visibly distraught even if Kyungsoo couldn't smell his anxiety rising, couldn't feel it. "Are we...going to find—"

"No."

"You told me before...that you slept with a lot of people... Like, sex isn't a big deal to you."

"I did."

"You wanted to find another alpha...for backup."

"Sex isn't a big deal..." Kyungsoo says, chewing over his thoughts. "But we're mated. Mating is a big deal. To have sex with someone else while mated without them being okay with it...that'd be cheating. I'm not a cheater."

"I would...be okay with it," Jongin lies. He's a terrible liar. That's handy to know.

"...My father cheated on my mom constantly. She could feel it through their bond, and that never stopped him, because he was a bag of shit." Kyungsoo stops to try and remember when was the last time he's told anybody this. Possibly never? "It took years after she finally left him for the bond to wither away enough that she could stop crying herself to sleep at night. She had to give up seeing her first born son because he chose to stay with our father. I would never do that to anyone else." Much less to someone like Jongin.

Jongin looked miserable. "I don't want you to suffer."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "We'll find a way."

—

They took longer to clean and sanitize the stupid knot attachment toy from Sehun than they actually spent using it. Useless. Jongin is out of the fog of rutting, but his recovery time isn't bad enough yet anyway that Kyungsoo ever really feels uncomfortable. Maybe Jongin was right. Maybe they were just really badly dehydrated, and Firsts were different and able to knot regularly outside of ruts. It's an annoyance to try to coordinate fucking with keeping two IV stands upright, but Kyungsoo makes mental notes to have this set up for his next heat. It's a lifesaver.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo answers the phone, sounding annoyed. 

"I need to speak to you," Junmyeon says, sounding kind of panicked, but with all the recent events, that's pretty much his regular tone now. "Immediately, preferably."

Kyungsoo glances behind him at Jongin and clenches, causing him to shiver and cum again, and Kyungsoo has to bite his lip to keep from snickering. "Like...ten minutes would be better."

"Okay well..." Junmyeon huffs. "...I'll just...wait at the front door then."

"You're so mean," Jongin says, kissing along his shoulder after Junmyeon hangs up.

"I'm sweet when I want to be," Kyungsoo retorts.

"I thought nudity wasn't a big deal with wolves or something."

"It's not. But in case you haven't noticed, you're _inside_  of me right now. There's a difference between nudity and public sex. _You're_  the one who doesn't seem to have a problem with that, and _you're_  suppose to be like upholding the law," Kyungsoo says. He still can't believe they fucked on his front porch.

"I was off-duty."

—

Junmyeon looks haggard as he watches them hobble out, lifting their IV stands over the threshold carefully, clad in matching couple sweatpants. He can't even muster a smile as his eyes scan over Jongin's body first and then quickly at Kyungsoo's, although he does look mildly relieved. "I have great news," he says in lieu of a greeting. "You can break the bond."

"What?" Kyungsoo asks.

"My friend got back with me about the Firsts," he rushes out. "You haven't closed the claim, he can still break the bond."

Jongin looks shocked and afraid to see Kyungsoo's reaction, but the omega is narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "And why is that great news? Why would you care?"

Junmyeon purses his lips tightly and gives them a guilty stare before averting his eyes to the ground, clicking his tongue. "Kyungsoo, you _have_  to break the bond. I'm sorry—"

" _Why_?" Kyungsoo repeats over him.

Kyungsoo remembers that he got attacked by three alphas just a few hours ago too, and feels a pang of sympathy as Junmyeon tilts his head back up, his face looking so weary like he's aged a decade in just a day. "The other packs want a show of good faith to prove we're not going to try to take them out. They...want Jongin gone."

"What?" Kyungsoo shouts, gripping Jongin's wrist.

"My friend got in contact with a First Beta," Junmyeon tries to explain calmly, "She'll be here in about an hour or so, and can help Jongin learn more about that stuff. I'm so sorry, Jongin, but you have to leave immediately."

Jongin speaks softly. "How am I suppos—"

"This is bullshit," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. "If they met him, they'd know he's not going to try to take over any of their stupid packs. If they met _you_ , they'd know you wouldn't try to ask that of him."

"I know this, Kyungsoo," Junmyeon says, his voice pleading. "But they don't know him and they don't know me. And fear wins over reason. They just know that he killed three alphas on his own—"

"Excuse you, he did not," Kyungsoo huffs.

"As _far as they care to know_ , he killed three alphas on his own. As far as they care, that was all a test to see what he could do. We can't reassure anyone, and they're threatening war otherwise. We've already had the meeting. Either you can break the bond, or you would have to go too."

That would explain why Chanyeol looked so guilty earlier, Kyungsoo recalls. Assholes.

"Baekhyun...isn't willing to help with your heat. He feels awful about all that's happened—"

"But not you though, you feel peachy about it," Kyungsoo spits out. Junmyeon looks like he wants to cry. Kyungsoo holds his glare even as Jongin intertwines their fingers, squeezing gently.

"—but...we can find an alpha from one of the packs nearby, I'm sure. By tonight. He'll have to go tonight." Junmyeon finishes miserably.

Jongin had his mouth open, ready to say something, but it snaps closed at that. Junmyeon looks to him expectantly, and he swallows and tries again. "Where am I suppose to go? Can I talk to them?"

"Absolutely not," Junmyeon says immediately. "You can't talk to them. Just please...listen to me. As for where, you can go anywhere. I'll buy your a plane ticket. You can go to America or Europe...anywhere you want. Anywhere in the world. You just have to go tonight."

"My job..." Jongin says softly.

Junmyeon grimaces, like he's trying to hold back crying. "I'm so sorry. I really am. I don't know what to do about them, but maybe you can just tell them when you arrive that this didn't work out, and you would prefer to transfer."

"He's not leaving," Kyungsoo says. "This is ridiculous. At least let us fucking heal before you come here with this nonsense."

Junmyeon shakes his head quickly. "He _has_ to go, Kyungsoo. Please. I'll bring the First over the moment she gets here, but after that, I can give the two of you four...six hours tops."

—

"Ridiculous, superstitious, old world, closed-minded fucking werewolves," Kyungsoo grumbles, pacing circles around the living room. "Useless, cowardly pack."

"I see their viewpoint." Jongin says sadly, sitting down slowly on the couch.

"Fuck their viewpoint. I'm going to explain to them. I'll make them listen."

"Kyungsoo." The omega turns to face him at that. "I don't want to endanger anyone here, and I can't ask you to leave your pack for me."

"My _pack_ ," Kyungsoo roars out, "who's sending my _mate_  away!"

"I wouldn't be your mate anymore..."

Kyungsoo nearly rips his IV out slapping a lamp off of an end table, and it flies into the wall, landing unsatisfyingly whole onto the ground. He glares at it for a moment before turning back. "Is that what you want? You didn't know what you were getting yourself into when you did it. Would you rather take it back?"

"I didn't know..." Jongin says. "But I don't regret it... I like you a lot."

"Well puppy, you don't hear people writing tales about the greatest _Like_ story ever told. I'm asking if you want to undo it, now that you can."

Jongin stares at the coffee table, and eventually Kyungsoo has to as well to see what the fuck is so damn interesting. Jongin reaches forward and pulls the top watercolor sheet closer. All of his art supplies were still splayed out from last night when Jongin went on his run. He watches the alpha purse his lips.

"Can I keep this?" Jongin asks softly, running a nail carefully underneath the great silver wolf in the cover picture.

"Why, in memory of the time you could turn into a wolf? Sure, take it all. Because you're kissing that goodbye without a bond."

"You wouldn't have to worry about me getting baby fever from reading over your work," Jongin mumbles.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, then realizing Jongin can't see that, scoffs loudly. "You're a First-fucking-alpha. I'm a male omega, which is inherently rare, but not so much genetic-transferring-wise. You can't take two special fucking snowflakes and not eventually have babies. The pedigree is too good. It was only inevitable."

"I wouldn't have, you know," Jongin says. "My mom died in childbirth. I wouldn't want to risk that happening to you. What if that was a First thing? I wouldn't—" His voice hitches. "I wouldn't want to turn into my father. I didn't have family growing up. I really didn't have friends either. I was the weird, quiet orphan who got mocked for hiding in the library all the time and being poor. There were only a few choices available to me as I got older. I wouldn't want that for our kid."

There wasn't much room for conversation after that. Kyungsoo stalked off to the bedroom, and sulks on his phone.

_you're a big fat pussy_

  
**Park Chanyeol:  
** _I'm so sorry, but you know it's for the best._  


_i can't believe everyone is so scared that they'd bend over rather than try to solve conflict_

_What???_

_What did junmyeon tell you???_

_that you were all a bunch of scared bitches and is making jongin go away_

_Kyugnsoo_

_If jongin doesn't leave they're gonna kill him tomorrow_

Kyungsoo stares at his phone for a long moment, wondering if that could possibly be a typo. The next messages come in a flurry and dash any hope of it being one.

_No matter how strong he is, he can't take on all the betas they're sending_

_At least this way if worst case they succeed, you won't die through the bond_

_And its for the best bc if they get to you first, they can still get jongin in the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG please don't hate me for stopping it there. It was either cut it there and have the next part written, or the whole entire story was going to end in this chapter. Also, the original storyline was for the alphas to take advantage of both rutting alphas being gone and kidnapping both omegas, with of course Jongdae defending his mate at any cost, and unfortunately, the cost was his life, which would've killed Minseok, and spiralled off a chain of events with Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but I felt like a monster, so I scrapped it. This ain't GoT fanfic. This is...um. Happier?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a trustfall. Umm, it might hurt a bit? But I'll catch you.

Kyungsoo shoves the alpha away angrily when the latter tries to climb on the bed and snuggle up behind him. Jongin's confusion turns to a hurt pout, and he sits on the edge of the mattress in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Jongin hesitantly says after a minute of uncomfortable tension.

"You just did," Kyungsoo grumbles into the pillow. 

The alpha goes quiet again and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in exasperation, turning over to face him and nudging him with a foot. " _What_."

"Is...a pack just people who live in the same neighborhood?"

Kyungsoo feels a wave of disappointment sweep over him, and brushes it off by pulling himself up and picking at the tape on his arm to pull the IV needle out, letting it fall to the ground. "Sort of," he eventually grunts out, looking down at his fingers. "It's a community. The ma— the ones who can shift run together every month. I think they hunt or something. We potluck and do barbeques. We take ca—... They are _suppose_ to take care of each other." Kyungsoo spits out bitterly but after some thought, gives a reluctant sigh. That was unfair. "Like people have been bringing us food all week and everything. They don't expect anything back from it. It's just done. It's very tightly knit, it's not like just...casual neighbors."

Jongin doesn't say anything for so long, Kyungsoo peeks over to see the alpha frowning, lost in thought. "That sounds amazing..." he says, a sad longing in his voice. "You have a great pack here. I wish...I could've stayed."

"You wouldn't have wanted to. I've slept with like just about every guy here."

That finally gets Jongin to meet his eyes. Kyungsoo feels that stupid welling of hope again as he watches the other part his lips.

"That was in the past."

  
_Asshole_. That was it?

"Like you will be soon, huh?" Kyungsoo snaps out, watching Jongin flinch away and do his impression of a sulky statue again. That was unfair too, he supposed. He slumps back down onto his side and nudges Jongin with his foot again, holding a hand out when the alpha looks over. Jongin immediately buries his face in the omega's hair as he wraps a hand around his waist again, scooting up close behind him. Kyungsoo feels his chest clench up tight.

"Maybe I wanted to go with you. Did you ever think about that?" Kyungsoo asks, feeling his face contort into a grumpy frown.

The arm draws around him tighter, but there's a long pause before Jongin answers. "Just because there's a tangible bond between us doesn't mean you're not bound to your pack too. I've seen you, and I've seen how they are toward you. You're like a family—"

"That's a really creepy word choice given how I just told you I've slept with like half of them."

Jongin presses on, only momentarily perturbed, "I've been alone my whole life. I'm used to it. You wouldn't be. Maybe it'd be fun at first, but you would miss belonging here." A beat passes. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're going to miss _fucking_  me," Kyungsoo corrects acidly, sulking.

"No...yes, but you know that's not just it. I— you—  you mean a lot to me."

"You were never even going to let me fuck you, were you?" Kyungsoo spits out. He felt small and helpless and unwanted and he wasn't sure he was even over being all shaken up from the alphas earlier, considering that was only, what, _this_ morning?

"I would've. We...still can if you wanted."

Kyungsoo cranes his neck around to see the alpha's face.

"What? It's not like you'd be the first."

"Are you serious?" Kyungsoo says incredulously, fascination distracting him enough to pull him out of his storm cloud.

The doorbell rings. They stare at each other. Jongin's eyes shone as he leans forward and kisses him softly. He climbs over Kyungsoo and pushes himself off of the bed, ripping out his own IV needle. "I'll get it," he says, halfway into the hallway already before Kyungsoo can catch up.

Junmyeon stands next to a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She's dressed simply in a light jacket, tee, and jeans, a heavy leather handbag hanging off of one shoulder; bare faced with her long black hair slung into a ponytail. Pretty. But she doesn't look like a fancypants First. Kyungsoo supposes Jongin, dressed in borrowed, decade old, too-short sweatpants, doesn't exactly exude fancy First air either, but...he's way prettier. "Hey guys," Junmyeon greets, gesturing toward the woman. "This is Kim Yong-Sun. She was very gracious and flew in on very short notice to help..." He trails off as he shoots Kyungsoo a pointed look, who then realizes he's been glaring daggers at her the whole time. Too late to stop now. Might as well keep going.

"Hello. Thank you for coming," Jongin says politely, stepping back to allow them in. Kyungsoo feels a tug on the back of his waistband a moment later, and reluctantly withdraws as well.

Yong-Sun scrunches her face as she walks past the bedroom, getting a whiff of their mixed scents.. She scans over everything in the house as they head into the living room, finally planting herself in the middle of the couch, dropping her purse on the coffee table.

"Are you here to remodel my house or help him?" Kyungsoo snarls, watching Jongin rush forward to carefully pull the drawings out from underneath the bag. It doesn't make him feel better. He's still pissed at pretty much everybody right now.

She glances up, "I beg your pardon?"

"You've been looking at my mom's curio cabinet longer than you've even looked his way," Kyungsoo snaps.

The First arches an eyebrow at Kyungsoo direction, but addresses Jongin, "You allow your omega to speak this way?"

"What, sensibly?" Kyungsoo interjects, growing more annoyed. "Seems like it's something you're not used to. Do you need some tea? Some pearls to clutch?"

"So rude."

"Says the bitch trying to insult me in my own house." The one who's here to take Jongin away. He could feel himself shaking now.

"No wonder," she says, giving Jongin an sympathetic look.

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin says gently thumbing the back of the omega's hand, "Maybe...give us a little bit?"

"Leave," Kyungsoo corrects, eyeing him steadily.

"Just...for a bit," Jongin says, pleading with his eyes.

Kyungsoo storms off into the kitchen, Junmyeon trailing behind him. "You wanna tell me anything?" Kyungsoo asks, leveling a look at the beta.

" _Please_  go through with this," Junmyeon says, and the miserable face is back. "You don't have to be nice, but at least be civil. It's important she's here. You don't understand what's at stake."

"You mean the part where they were planning on killing my mate? Let's start with that," Kyungsoo says evenly, watching Junmyeon's face blanche and feeling his heart drop like a weight. Why couldn't Chanyeol be a liar? He'd been holding on to the hope that Junmyeon was just a coward, and now he felt like throwing up. "That makes no fucking sense. Why would they go straight to that?"

"They're not bad people, Kyungsoo. They're just scared. They also have mates. And children. Loved ones. If I were in their shoes, I'd feel threatened too."

"Would you _kill_?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice climbing.

Junmyeon looks down at the woodgrain on the table. "You have to understand...our _existence_  is a secret. Everything we know about ourselves is either through personal experience or word of mouth. We can't exactly go to school to learn more about our history or anything. There's no 'Loup Garou Monthly'. Everything is by oral history and shoddy, unstandardized personal records. This, by nature, _breeds_  paranoia and superstition."

"That's not enough to kill somebody!"

"We killed that last alpha," Junmyeon explains calmly. "To protect _both_  of you. We would never hurt Jongin unless he posed a real threat. But the term 'real threat' isn't a concrete definition. One of the packs, their leader's mother was in a pack where a First came in and killed all of the alphas overnight in their town. He claimed her without permission when she went into heat. She survived, but it was a horrific ordeal, and if you look at it superficially, it sounds almost the same as what happened here. And for some people, that's enough to break out the pitchforks."

"...You're asking me to give up my _mate_ ," Kyungsoo says, sounding like he was sinking, although it's not like it mattered. Jongin was ready to give him up already.

"A mate you've only just met a week ago. Whom you didn't want or choose to mate with," Junmyeon tries to go for soothing. It's about as soothing as salt on wounds. "They're going to try to kill him tomorrow, and possibly take any or all of us along with him. We've discussed every possible option. We were lucky that you haven't claimed him. You _must_  understand the risk to both yourself and him otherwise."

Lucky... This doesn't feel lucky. "He came to save me," Kyungsoo whispers brokenly, looking away. "He got hurt. For me."

"Don't romanticize it, Kyungsoo. I'm sure it feels like love, but if you take out all the sex this week, do you even know him? Did you two even talk?" Junmyeon is trying to sound like the voice of reason and reassure him of this choice, but all Kyungsoo can think about was Jongin calling his mom to make him feel better with black bean stew, or how painful that bloody gash looked across his beautiful silver fur. He feels his eyes stinging again, and lays his forehead on the table.

"People fear what they don't know, Kyungsoo..." the beta continues. "It's not obvious that he's a First, so he can blend in with another pack, but what if someone finds out and decides that's something they can't stomach? The bond is only a week old right now. It will only grow the longer you two stay together." Junmyeon swallows and looks full of self-loathing, but he presses on. "If they wanted to do it covertly, they wouldn't even have to attack him. They would just have to overpower and kill you. Like last night. Maybe that's why his mother married a human and never told his father and he was kept away from wolves. The First is here to explain this to him. Don't be selfish. Let him go and find someone else. Let _him_ choose his mate."

—

Kyungsoo pads back to the living room later just in time to see the woman put her hand on Jongin's knee and squeeze, nodding understandingly. " _Wrong_ fucking tree," he barks out, watching her give him an unimpressed look and slowly retract it as Jongin looks up in surprise.

"That's just the bond speaking," she says with a dismissive wave, keeping her eyes on Jongin. "You are welcome to spend some time at my place once you break it. Relocation is a big deal. You can recover and take your time to think it over there."

"Thank you," Jongin says quickly, looking kind of green. He stands up and walks over to Kyungsoo before addressing her again. "You've been very helpful."

"You're done?" Kyungsoo asks him, turning back to the woman the moment Jongin nods. "Both of you get out of my house then. He's still mine."

"She was just trying to be kind," Jongin says after they've left, watching as Kyungsoo goes after the alpha's sweatpants, pushing them easily past his thighs so they fall to the ground and pool around his ankles. "What—"

Kyungsoo's already on his knees, jerking the alpha's cock to hardness. "I don't care what she was doing," he grumbles, swallowing the half-hard length down quickly. His mind is a mess of doubt and anger and rejection right now. He can be self-sacrificing and focus on acceptance once it clears. He hears a surprised " _ahh_ " and feels Jongin's fingers slide through his hair, cradling the back of his head. Kyungsoo's only given him head once before, and the alpha is at least sounding very appreciative of the encore, even in all of his confusion. Kyungsoo reaches back and tugs his own pants down, deftly working three fingers into his hole and pumping quickly.

"Kyungsoo...we need to talk..." Jongin whines out, distractedly petting the hair out of the omega's face so he gets an unobstructed view of plump pink lips stretching tight around his cock, almost purring every time he watches it disappear deeper down into Kyungsoo's mouth.

They were running out of time, is all the omega can think as he sinks down on his fingers, moaning softly, letting Jongin's cock pop out of his mouth to bounce back and rest heavily against his lips. "You gonna miss this, puppy?" he asks, looking up into glazed over eyes as he licks a stripe up the shaft to the tip. 

Jongin scoops the omega up and sheds the rest of their clothes hastily. Kyungsoo traces his lip with a slick-covered finger and Jongin quickly sucks them in, eyes fluttering shut as he inhales deeply and a groan shivers down his body.

They land back on the bed with a soft thud. Jongin lifts Kyungsoo's legs up, hips high in the air, knees pressed to his chest as the alpha dives down to lap sloppily over his entrance, moaning hungrily. He must be feeling the urgency too, letting Kyungsoo's hips fall and somehow manages to bury himself to the hilt before the omega's rear can hit the mattress. "Sh-sshit..." Kyungsoo stutters out as Jongin starts up a blindingly fast pace, the room echoing as his thighs slap against Kyungsoo's ass.

"Are you—" Jongin grunts out. "Will you call the next guy puppy?"

How had he learned all of the right places to hit so easily in such a short time period? Kyungsoo feels his eyes rolling back in his head involuntarily. "Th-the one— coming tonight, or the one for— the next heat?" he taunts, knowing he shouldn't, knowing he should be saying goodbye but when Jongin's hips stutter, Kyungsoo looks up at him and says instead, "Or should I call— _ah_! Should— I call them all puppy?"

"No..." Jongin begs, his thrusts going shallow and slowing down.

"Is this how you want me to remember you?" Kyungsoo challenges, watching Jongin's face drop even more as he slows to a stop. "C'mon, puppy. Someone else is going to be filling me up tonight after you leave me." He reaches down and pushes a finger past his rim over Jongin's length. "Someone else's knot in there, replacing yours, making me cum..." Kyungsoo adds another finger for emphasis, gasping softly at every slide in and out as he watches Jongin's face, wondering who he was really punishing, who he was egging on as his voice got increasingly breathless. "I'm only yours for a couple more hours. Are you going to make them count?"

Jongin's eyes spark deep red, and Kyungsoo doesn't even get a chance to give a victory smirk before a low rumble vibrates from the alpha's chest. He plucks Kyungsoo's fingers out, supporting his hands on top of the omega's wrists, and fucks into him so hard, Kyungsoo can feel his ass jiggling with each thrust, crying out each time Jongin's pelvis dig into the soft flesh. The omega hopes it leaves bruises. He hopes he's sore for days. He pulls at his wrists, and Jongin drops them immediately. A frustrated sob escapes his own lips, and Kyungsoo tries to zero in on the pleasure instead, keening as Jongin speeds up.

" _Mine_ ," the alpha growls out, low and dangerous as he bends down and lays his face against his mark, eyes squeezed closed.

"Not for long," Kyungsoo manages to hiss back, his head jerking backward suddenly as Jongin lifts him up and spins them into the wall, nearly bending Kyungsoo in half being propped up against it. " _Fuuuck_..." Kyungsoo whines out weakly, high pitched, as Jongin manages to sink in deeper at this angle, creating starbursts in his vision with every push in. He whimpers at the sight of Jongin's chest; smooth, golden, and unclaimed skin laid out before him.

The alpha seems to read his mind, because he catches Kyungsoo's jaw just as his lips parts and snaps his head back against the wall, holding him in place as Jongin's hips pump away, adjusting his grip on Kyungsoo's ass to keep balance. 

Kyungsoo feels sharp teeth grazing the crook of his neck and tilts his head back further in offering, whimpering in anticipation of the sharp pain. The bumps of his spine burn from rubbing against the wall, Jongin's fingertips dug into his jaw enough for it to ache, but it wasn't enough. He could still feel panic welling up again. He can feel Jongin's desperation seeping in through the bond.

He feels wetness land on his shoulder instead, dripping down and stinging the wound. Jongin sniffles and mashes their lips together a moment later, and he can feel more tears against his cheeks as their teeth clack. Kyungsoo doesn't care for kissing. Kissing was a prelude to sex. Kissing was a chore. Kissing Jongin made him feel safe and loved and it felt like goodbye, and he couldn't even tell if it was his own feelings or Jongin's. He breaks the kiss and clenches his eyes shut, mewling as the knot starts swelling up and catching on his rim, focusing on just letting the pleasure intensify and distract from his emotions.

The adrenaline must be fading. Jongin eventually carries him back to the edge of the bed, still holding a firm grip on Kyungsoo's jaw with one hand, the other on the omega's lower back as he ground his hips up, nosing at the mark and listening to Kyungsoo let out pathetic whining noises as the knot fills, stretching him out and pressing hard against his prostate.

"Come on, puppy," Kyungsoo says breathlessly, still refusing to look at him as he bounces frantically on Jongin's lap. He felt dizzy. Any other time, he'd appreciate the sensual roll of Jongin's hips, but right now...Jongin was trying to go slow and remember every detail, and he doesn't want that. "Aren't you going to ruin me for everyone else?"

Jongin doesn't respond to the bait. His hand on Kyungsoo's jaw drops and he hugs him close, hips stilling so it's just Kyungsoo grinding down on his knot now, whimpering steadily at the intense pressure. The omega eventually opens his eyes to find Jongin staring at him.

"Come with me," he whispers.

"I'm close, puppy..." Kyungsoo answers, and fuck, now he can't look away.

"No, please...come with me." Jongin's red eyes have faded to a dark burgundy. "I don't want this. I don't want us to—"

" _Shut up_ ," Kyungsoo rushes out, clenching his jaw. "Fuck, not now. I'm trying to— I  _needyoutofuckme_. I need to cum, I can't even think—" Not when the knot's fully expanded and he can smell his mate before him with Jongin basically granting permission to claim and he's is already on the verge of crying and can _feel_  too damn fucking much with the heat ebbing back in. He starts moving again, desperately grabbing at Jongin's hands, urging him on, and the alpha relents, although the heat behind his actions have been extinguished.

"Jongin, _please_ ," Kyungsoo whimpers, feeling frustrated tears leaking out. The alpha pulls him back in for another kiss as his hands slide down Kyungsoo's body, finally giving him the friction he needs as Jongin circles a hand around the omega's angry cock, jerking it slowly. It's enough to set him off, and Kyungsoo nearly screams himself hoarse as he spasms and clenches around the knot, hearing Jongin groan and follow immediately after as he collapses against the alpha's chest.

He smears his cum into Jongin's skin afterward, and it gives him some satisfaction to see as he sobers up, even bringing a bit up to the alpha's lips, which open to accept, but Jongin is still watching him expectantly with hope in his eyes. Right. Answers.

"Do you remember what I told you about the bond? About mating for life and if one of the pair dies?" Kyungsoo asks softly, after Jongin had gone nearly a minute without another orgasm.

"I don't think I can cut the bond," Jongin pants out, ignoring him. "She said I had to mean it. I had to want it...and I can't. I just want you."

For once, getting what he wanted suddenly tasted too bittersweet. Maybe antagonizing Jongin with goodbye sex to soothe his ego might've been a bad idea. Kyungsoo's life has been a trail of reckless, bad ideas, with his latest one sweeping Jongin into this whole clusterfuck. And now it was just Jongin who had to pay the consequences here. Kyungsoo's always had others to pull him out of trouble. Risking Jongin's life just so he could feel wanted. Has he always been so selfish and irresponsible?

"Kyungsoo?"

"You have to break it," he says finally, clenching his teeth. "They're coming to _kill_ you. And even if you could take on all of them, they would just have to get to me. I'd be your loud, obnoxious weak spot. Do you understand this?"

Jongin's eyes widen in surprise, but he stays determined. "We would leave. We could go anywhere you want."

Kyungsoo shakes his head sadly. "You're not listening to me. Go find yourself a better mate."

" _You're_ my mate," Jongin tries to argue.

Kyungsoo sits in silence, thinking over his choices, remembering how easily those alphas captured him last night. "I fucked those alphas."

"Huh?"

"When they kidnapped me," he says, looking down. "My heat got so bad waiting for your ass to get there, I let them take turns and pass me around. Why do you think they just let me wander out in the open? Honestly, there was so much fucking, I kind of lost track. Maybe I even tried to take all three of them at one point. How tight was I?"

"...You're...a great storyteller, Kyungsoo," Jongin says shakily, looking pained. "But you're still a bad liar."

"You want a story?" Kyungsoo says, bristling. He tries to lift himself off, but the knot still has them locked together. "I'm used to my pick of alphas every heat, with them wining and dining me with the best they have to offer. I'm used to fancy steak dinners and lavish presents, and instead, we almost die every couple of hours because you can't even take care of yourself, and everything's gone from bad to worse since you got here. Where is the lie in that? Am I suppose to support you if we left? What do you even have to offer?"

Jongin goes quiet at that, and Kyungsoo hated himself for making the tears well up in the alpha's eyes. 

"I know why you're saying this..." Jongin manages to say between shallow breaths to maintain an even voice, trying to sound confident. "Please don't."

"I—" Kyungsoo clamps his hands over his mouth to keep a rogue sob from escaping. "... I bet you think you're in love or something close to that. We've only just met, Romeo. Do you even know my full name? My birthday—"

"Do Kyungsoo. Your birthday's two days before mine," Jongin rushes out.

Honestly, how- "...Information you got off my ID doesn't establish a relationship," Kyungsoo recalls softly. "This is just attraction. You've somehow managed to go your whole life without ever being around an omega in heat, and you got hit full blast. Whatever you think you're feeling, it's not real. It's your body being seduced by overexposure to pheromones _meant_ to entice alphas, coupled with a bond that you didn't even chose to make. Add in a marathon of sex, the endorphins or whatever of shifting, and everything else, and you get this idea that you must be in love with me or something. You're not. It'll fade once the bond is broken. You'll-" He digs his teeth into his lower lip. "You'll forget all about it the next time an omega crosses your path."

"I thought you looked like an angel..." Jongin whispers. "The first time I saw you. Before I even got out of the squad car. It had nothing to do with hormones. Don't minimize what I feel. I'm not rutting anymore. I see you clearly."

He sees Kyungsoo open his mouth to argue and hurries out, "I'm asking a lot. I'm asking you to leave your pack and be patient while I learn and I don't even know what I can do after this, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Kyungsoo's run out of excuses. He shakes his head, looking at Jongin's beautiful, unmarred chest, pressing the pads of his fingers in above the collarbones, and watching the skin blanche briefly before he moves on to another spot experimentally. 

"What if I wanted babies?"

Jongin purses his lips in thought. "I'd be terrified. But if we could find cases where it was safe, and a good doctor, I'd find some good anxiety meds and suffer through it."

"You're being dumb," he says weakly, testing up the column of Jongin's neck.

"That's why I have you, right?"

"I don't think I'm much smarter," Kyungsoo mutters.

"Stay with me."

"You still owe me a story. Technically two stories now, since you're keeping the last one I wrote."

"That story was about me. It's mine," Jongin counters, watching curiously as Kyungsoo leans down to sniff at the crook of his neck.

"What's yours is mine, right?" Kyungsoo whispers, licking the skin where he had always pictured it.

"...Yes?" comes the confused answer, a second before Kyungsoo opens his mouth and sinks his teeth in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this chapter a minimum of 4 times, and there are probably some incongruencies left in there from previous incarnations of it, so I'll try to go back and fix things. The plan originally was always that they were dumb at first and had no say in the mating, but in the end got to choose for themselves if they wanted to be with each other or not. Older versions of this chapter had Soo stressing that Jongin was going to die if he stayed with him, because he was spazzing about being so easily captured, but it ended up with him being even meaner to Jongin at the end to try and push him away, and trying to factor in the total lack of sleep they've had, their injuries, their general dumbness, and oh god, that was so hard to write, and the dialogue was so clunky, and then his motivation for the taunting during the goodbye sex started not making sense, so....I really hope this version makes sense. Also, yes, they really did only meet like a week before. Here's a timeline:  
> (Monday) Day 1:  
> Almost nighttime, Yixing gets beaten up by the Chinese alphas and Jongin shows up. Ends up coming back and asking him out.
> 
> (Tuesday) Day 2:  
> Date night, Kyungsoo gets him to sleep over, Jongin unwittingly bites him. Jongin's rut starts.
> 
> (Wednesday) Day 3:  
> Junmyeon meets up with them early in the morning to discuss wtf to do.
> 
> (Thursday) Day 4:  
> Minseok goes into pre-state, so they should both go into heat the next day.
> 
> (Friday) Day 5:  
> Kyungsoo goes into heat late in the day after Jongin gets in a fight with the Chinese Alphas. Baek comes and patches him up. Junmyeon gets attacked at the motel later on.
> 
> (Saturday) Day 6:  
> Jongin cooks for him early morning. First Shift to wolf. Soo gets captured that night.
> 
> (Sunday) Day 7:  
> Early Sunday morning is when the rescue happens. Junmyeon says Jongin has to go. First beta shows up. Kyungsoo claims Jongin.
> 
> I think one more chapter to go, and then an epilogue. Did I catch you? Did you fall?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel bad for the rollercoaster of feels I put everyone through, so have some kaisoo being dumb and sexy. Also, I changed my mind, next chapter isn't the end. I had to drop a lot of plot in order to make the story not too long-winded and keep...people from suffering too much, so it's going to be kind of weaksauce plot from here on, but...uh... Happily Ever After is coming? Eventually?

Kyungsoo stepped out of the shower to find Jongin proudly checking himself out in the mirror. "The sky is falling, and you don't care because you have a mark," Kyungsoo coos at him. Jongin gives him a dismissive wave and reaches up to touch it carefully with his fingertips, smiling broadly at the sight.

" _This_ is how they're suppose to look, by the way," Kyungsoo huffs, hip checking him to see his own mark's reflection in the mirror. "Not like this mess you gave me."

Jongin pouts as he glances back and forth between reflections of their marks. The omega rolls his eyes and swats at Jongin's ass. "Doesn't mean I don't love it, dummy. I'm just saying, yours was done by an ar _tiste_." Jongin beams again and he turns back to admiring his own mark some more.

"...If I had broken the bond," Jongin says later as he watches Kyungsoo spread out all of his art supplies, "You wouldn't have been able to mate with anyone else..."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo glances briefly over at him before looking back at the pile. He had already called his mom, and after some initial freaking out, she agreed to come housesit for him until they figured out more details. So now they just had to pick where to run off into the sunset and pack their bags.

"Yong-Sun explained that it was like burning out a connection. She said that she's been able to claim others after she broke the bond, but the ones she severed, they couldn't claim or be claimed afterward." Jongin looks kind of distraught at the thought.

"Wait, multiple claims?" Kyungsoo catches.

"Yeah..." Jongin frowns, scrunching his eyebrows. "She seemed rather...cavalier about the whole thing." And Kyungsoo should be the bigger person, but he's not. He feels self-righteous and smug for not liking her.

"...That might've been better though, to be honest," Kyungsoo says.

"What?"

"Well, first off, if you wanted to actually leave, I never would've wanted another mate. That would've been like....insurance, I guess." He watches Jongin's eyes widen and waves his hands around. "I said _if_. But also, maybe...that would've been better... I would've still gone with you. Just like now. We would've just had a safe way to be together."

Jongin shakes his head adamantly. "No." He was pouting again and Kyungsoo remembers him preening over his mark in the mirror earlier and purses his lips, walking over to Jongin to link hands.

"I was just _saying_...it would've made our lives a little easier. But I don't regret it. Plus, it's like my best work ever." That brings a tiny smile to Jongin's face. "C'mon puppy, help me pack so we can go to your place."

Jongin gives him a weird look.

"What? Don't want me to call you puppy anymore?"

"I like when you call me puppy. It's like ba- _ohhh_ , ...because wolf babies are _puppies_... I get it..."

Kyungsoo has to hold back a snicker. "Why did you _think_ I called you puppy?" 

"I don't know. I thought you were just...weird."

"Yet here you are, with my mark, because you couldn't live without me," Kyungsoo says smugly.

—

They take one look at the alpha's destroyed car and sigh, wheeling Kyungsoo's carry-on along the road together. Jongin lived in a little studio apartment not too far from Kyungsoo's house. It's almost a welcome little walk in such a nice night if there wasn't the whole impending doom looming thing.

The moment Jongin opens the door, they're hit by a wave of rotting fruit and stale old garbage and they have to flee to the patio to let the small flat air out.

"What the _fuck_  is this nastiness?" Kyungsoo barks out, gargling saliva and spitting angrily into some bushes.

"I've been at your place all week..." Jongin explains, swiping at his eyes. "Oh god, it's so bad."

Kyungsoo makes Jongin brave the stench cloud to fling open all the windows and turn on all the fans (all two of them) before he'll even stand at the doorway, scrunching his nose judgmentally. Jongin heads right into the kitchen, into the worst of the smells, and starts dutifully, single-handedly chucking moldy fruit into the trashcan, burying his nose in his shirtsleeve.

"C'mon, just get your stuff and let's go," Kyungsoo urges, fleeing toward the bed. Sometimes, heightened sense of smell was a curse.

"The landlady is really sweet. I don't want her to have to clean up my mess. This'll just take a couple minutes," Jongin yells out, and Kyungsoo hears him gathering up trash bags and running out the door a little bit after.

Kyungsoo wakes up to Jongin nuzzling their noses together, and makes the other one squeak by catching the alpha's nose between two of his fingers. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off, but Jongin's bed was surprisingly comfortable. It smelled like him, and they've really just catnapped the whole week instead of getting any proper sleep.

"Ahh, Kyungsoo!" Jongin says, voice nasal as he tries to free himself. The omega takes pity on his cute, scrunched up face and releases him.

The doorbell chimes, and Jongin is across the room in the time it takes for Kyungsoo to pull himself up to sitting, crouched low and gesturing for the omega to lay back down.

"No, fuck that," Kyungsoo whispers as he climbs onto the ground quietly, feeling panic creep in. "What are you doing?"

Jongin has a hand pointed low to the ground, and it takes a moment for Kyungsoo to register that it was because he had a freaking handgun in it, aiming it toward the floor as he faced the nearest open window, body tense.

" _Do Kyungsoo, I know you're in there!_ " Holy shit, that was scary. Kyungsoo watches Jongin's shoulders relax somewhat as he unlocks the door and lets Junmyeon in.

"You better have a damn good reason!" their leader shrieks as he storms in, eyes locked on the omega, whose own widen in shock. A growl comes out of Jongin's mouth before he realizes it, but he recovers from the surprised expression quickly.

"Don't yell at him," Jongin warns.

Junmyeon seems to finally notice Jongin and turns to him, eyes flashing, "Don't yell at him? Don't yell at him!" He turns to Kyungsoo. "You sent me a fucking text message that said 'mom i love him bye' and then wouldn't _answer any of my calls, what the fuck Kyungsoo_?" His voice had gone full hysterical now. His hands shot up into his hair before he gritted his teeth and lowered them slowly to his sides again. It seemed like something he'd been doing a lot lately.

"Oh, my phone died," Kyungsoo explains, patting at his pants pocket for it.

"I thought _you_ might've died!" Junmyeon shrieks, and now Jongin had a hand on his shoulder, patting it consolingly as the beta tries to back down from hyperventilation. He turns to the alpha and two things seem to come into focus simultaneously: the gun in Jongin's other hand, and the mark peeking out from the neck of his tee. Junmyeon's jaw drops and he just stares blankly.

"He looks like an action hero, doesn't he?" Kyungsoo offers, leering appreciatively at the alpha.

"Why do you have a gun?" Junmyeon asks hesitantly, looking like he wants to take a step back...or bolt in a full run.

"Because I'm a cop?" Jongin answers.

Junmyeon shakes his head minutely, not quite believing what he has to put up with. "What...somebody tell me what's going on please."

"Well-"

"Somebody _not_ Kyungsoo," the beta whispers, sounding light-headed.

"He claimed me," Jongin explains, sounding irritated, walking over to a chair and picking up the holster laying on it to tuck the gun away. "We're leaving. I'm done packing."

"Already? I was gonna help so I could go through your stuff," Kyungsoo says, and that softens the look in Jongin's face a bit at least.

"You looked tired," Jongin answers, giving him a small smile.

Junmyeon eventually recovers from staring blankly at the wall to turn and face them. "I-...Did you two even think this through?"

"Yes," Kyungsoo says, walking over to the alpha. "No big deal. My mom's coming down to take care of my place."

"It's not very reassuring to me when you refer to stealing away in the cover of darkness to uproot your life and escape to who-knows-where as 'no big deal'. Kyungsoo, this isn't a gam-"

"We'd appreciate the ticket fare," Jongin interrupts. "But I have enough to pay our own way if that's not an option."

Junmyeon glances into Jongin's eyes and quickly looks away, scanning the small studio. He purses his lips and takes a deep breath, considering the situation. "I shouldn't have snapped. I was scared something had happened to Kyungsoo. My apologies to both of you. Although given everything that's happened in just the last twenty-four hours alone, that wasn't exactly an outlandish idea. Of course, I'd be happy to pay for both of you. You're still under my care until you settle in with a new pack, if you choose to join one. How do you want to handle everything here?"

Jongin finally lets go of the rest of the tension in his shoulders, looking around at his apartment. "There's really nothing else here. Some books. That's about it."

"You could keep them at my place," Kyungsoo offers, and Junmyeon nods.

"I'll have everything brought over in case you've forgotten anything. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost," Jongin says. "I've got to go by the PD to get some stuff and put in my resignation, and then we're ready."

The beta looks solemn. "You have enough time. Text me where you're wanting, and I'll get your tickets set up." He stands awkwardly for a moment before nodding again and walking briskly out the door, locking it behind him.

Jongin starts closing up all the windows and unplugging anything electrical as Kyungsoo makes his way back to the bed, burying himself underneath the covers again. The alpha pokes at the comforter a minute later and Kyungsoo pops his head out. "What?"

"Let's go," Jongin says, offering him a hand.

"He said we had time," Kyungsoo responds.

"Uh huh?"

"Come fuck me."

"...Right _now_?" Jongin stares at him, although Kyungsoo sees right through the stern front, reaching forward and groping the pouch tenting in front of his pants and watching Jongin gulp. "Is this your heat?"

"Huh? No, we just had sex...I'm good for a couple of hours...I just want you."

"We don't have _time_..." whines the alpha, trying to squirm away.

"We have plenty of time. We haven't fucked since I claimed you. This is your last bachelor pad ever. We need to desecrate it," the omega counters with a smirk, growing more attracted to the idea and tugging his pants down to play with his own cock, watching Jongin's eyes lock on his hand's motions.

The latter makes a whiny, argumentative sound. "We can't...what if someone tried to chase us down or something, and I'm too exhausted from all the sex to protect you?"

Kyungsoo rolls up onto his knees, spreading them wide despite his sweats still stuck around his thighs, and jerks slowly, giving Jongin a sultry look. "You could just let me fuck you... Then you wouldn't have to do anything..."

"That's not th-"

"C'mon, puppy, you _promised_..." Kyungsoo shamelessly bats his lashes even as he fucks his own hand.

Jongin stares hungrily, looking dazed. "...Shit. Okay."

"Really?"

"...Yes?"

"Wow, you're so easy. Where's your lube?"

Jongin's face falls as he processes the sentence. "Uh...I don't have any..."

"How do you not have lube?"

"I just moved here, and the cashier at the grocery store scares me."

"....The _cashier_ scares you. You're a big bad First alpha werewolf." Kyungsoo gives him a disbelieving look and pulls him closer, nudging Jongin onto his own knees in front of the bed.

"She's the _only_  one who works there, and she's an old lady who judged me hard for buying non-spicy Cheetos one time," He tries to explain as the omega drags his erection across Jongin's lips, provoking a scowl. "I can't buy lube and have her like put a curse on me or something."

"Maybe she did," Kyungsoo smirks, trying to push the tip in past Jongin's stubborn lips. "Maybe she cursed you with weird dick and this is all a big ol' fever dream."

"No. You may be gorgeoushmm-" Jongin mumbles, leaning his mouth back out of Kyungsoo's reach. "But you'd be way nicer to me if this were a dream."

"I am the nicest person to you," Kyungsoo argues, tugging on Jongin's hair to pull him forward.

"You'd be nicer if you were the one blowing me..." Jongin coyly suggests, nuzzling his face into the base, teasing and licking at the skin.

"Spoken like someone who never wants a blowjob again..." Kyungsoo says with a pout, sitting back on his haunches. "Whatever, let's go."

"Wait, what?"

"You wanna be fucked dry?"

"...Well, I mean," the alpha actually looks distraught, searching around frantically for emergency lube to appear. He turns back after a few seconds to sniff at Kyungsoo's thigh, biting his lip as his eyes suddenly brighten. "I mean... _you_  have lube..." Jongin murmurs, looking up to Kyungsoo's eyes for permission. The omega just stares blankly, so he takes his silence as such and holds the omega's legs apart, leaning forward and sucking Kyungsoo's cock into his mouth as he brings a hand up and slowly circles a finger around his entrance.

"Ohh... _ohh..._ " Kyungsoo moans out, understanding setting in. He readjusts so Jongin can shed both of their pants and climb onto the bed between his legs, bobbing up and down on Kyungsoo's length, just teasing around the rim with his finger as slick starts to pump out.

Jongin dives down immediately, nostrils flaring, and laps eagerly at Kyungsoo's hole.

"We're not gonna...get anywhere if you keep licking it all off..." Kyungsoo manages breathily even as Jongin's hot mouth swallows him back down. The alpha rubs his hands firmly up and down Kyungsoo's thighs, squeezing and scratching, like it helps him focus on the task at hand. His lips pop off briefly as he directs the omega's fingers behind a leg toward his entrance. "Finger yourself..." Jongin whispers huskily before attaching his mouth back to the shaft, and Kyungsoo obliges, angling his body to get better reach as he pushes two fingers in smoothly, sighing at the easy glide.

"Okay..." Jongin says a bit later, pulling off and spreading his legs out, leaning backward to watch the omega fuck himself on his fingers.

Kyungsoo withdraws his finger and gulps nervously as he tries to dip down and gather more, pulling himself onto his knees again. Jongin just laying back so easily, lusty eyes hooded, just _waiting_ , and that is such a turn on, Kyungsoo's having trouble controlling himself. Right. Jongin needs to be prepped. He feels heady just from the idea alone as blood rushes even faster to his own dick, and he feels more slick leaking out.

"You've done this before, right?" Jongin asks, arching an eyebrow at Kyungsoo's facial expression.

"Of course I have," Kyungsoo dismisses haughtily, reaching out with his dry hand to nudge Jongin's balls up as he carefully presses a finger in and-

"Holy shit, you're so tight," Kyungsoo breathes out, glancing up at Jongin giggling.

"I haven't bottomed in a really long time. Like...before I came here, at least. I hadn't even had sex in a long time, before you..."

Kyungsoo doesn't comment, gingerly pushing the finger in all the way, having to work the slick around a bit to coat it evenly. He stares, mesmerized, as Jongin's body stretches around his finger as he slowly moves. "How many times have you done this, puppy..." he says monotonously, too distracted to put much energy anywhere else. He adds another one.

"Enough to miss it," Jongin answers, a grunt in his voice. Movement catches Kyungsoo's eye, and he finally looks up to see Jongin slowly tugging away on his own dick.

"Shit, this is really happening..." Kyungsoo hisses out, pulling out briefly to swipe at more slick gathering on his own thighs, and pushing them back in, pumping quicker now as he starts scissoring the alpha open.

"It might not if you take all night," Jongin huffs, reaching both hands down to grab at his cheeks and spread them wider. "We've got places to go."

"This is why everyone needs omega asses," Kyungsoo murmurs absently, adding a third, a fourth in rapid succession, getting more impatient. "Save a whole lot of time..." He worries his lower lip and looks up at Jongin, who just stares back expectantly. Kyungsoo lets out a ragged exhale and withdraws his fingers, scooping up more of the slick on his legs and smearing it onto his own length, scooting up to position himself.

"What are you waiting for?" Jongin breathes out.

"I'm enjoying the view, shut up," Kyungsoo snaps, pushing forward experimentally, watching the head disappear between the globes of Jongin's ass, feeling how warm his hole is. He presses in finally, letting out a broken moan at the sight of his dick sliding into the alpha's body, at Jongin's velvety soft balls and his rock hard cock with the loose skin of the uninflated knot, at Jongin's soft, happy moan in response, and oh god, there's so much stimulation going on.

Jongin pulls Kyungsoo's face down to kiss him softly, reaching forward to squeeze the omega's ass. "C'mon, Kyungsoo," he says, licking at the other's lips. The omega nods robotically, swallowing hard before he makes himself start moving, trying to take in everything in front of him.

"Oh my god....oh my god, oh my god, you look so good," Kyungsoo repeats after several minutes, for probably the hundredth time as he tries to pace himself. He knows he's still babbling, but he stares in fascination as the knot starts to expand, the head already swollen up so heavily that Jongin's dick bows down to touch his abs. "Oh my _god_."

"You said you'd topped before," Jongin says, smirking as he pulls his knees closer to his chest, spreading himself open more. Kyungsoo whimpers at the sight. It made the alpha look even sexier, and Kyungsoo's had to shut his eyes to keep from losing it just from the visual.

"I have. Never an alpha." Definitely never _his_ alpha. His _tight_  fucking alpha who is so pliant and responsive underneath him.

He hears Jongin chuckle and then the alpha is _ohgod_ flexing _ohfuck_ his perfect abs to pull himself up and grab at Kyungsoo's ass yet again, pulling them apart, and Kyungsoo should resist, but he lowers himself closer to Jongin's chest as he tries to keep a steady rhythm, biting his lip as he feels Jongin's knot pressing against his stomach, firm and tempting. He can smell his mark on Jongin's skin, the pheromones from the knot, and from here, he's got a close-up birdseye view of the precum leaking off of Jongin's fat dick all over his stomach. _Fuck._  


"We're gonna have to do this more often..." Jongin murmurs, grinning in awe, his fingers trailing back up the cleft and rubbing over the omega's entrance, smeared with slick, more leaking out and down between his thighs as the alpha stretches his hole out wide so it gapes. "I've never seen you like this. You're so hard...you feel so good..."

" _Fuck,_ " Kyungsoo gasps out, speeding up. "Use your fingers. _Please_ , I _need_ something in me!" Instead Jongin lays back down and Kyungsoo lets out a low whine, feeling his empty hole throb with need.

"I can't reach from here," Jongin says innocently, holding onto the backs of his own thighs again.

"You _son_  of a _bitch_ ," Kyungsoo grunts out with each thrust, causing Jongin's face to slacken in turn at the force. "You'd find a way if you wanted to." Whatever quip Jongin was planning on saying vanishes as Kyungsoo reaches down to fist at his cock. Oh _god_ , the knot was so big. He couldn't even wrap his hand all the way around the shaft, whimpering pathetically again as he palms at the knot and feels it twitch in response, provoking a lazy moan from Jongin. The omega was salivating, about to start drooling from the sensory overload, yet still dying for more. " _Fuck_ , puppy, how does this fit inside me..."

"Really fucking well," Jongin answers breathlessly, his mouth slack and eyes hooded as he watches Kyungsoo's face. "Like you were made for me." And he's technically just stating an opinion, but Kyungsoo chokes on another groan as he cums into Jongin's body, his hips going on default mode with rote motions until his own body starts twitching from the oversensitivity and he pulls out weakly, still so turned on, his cock staying painfully hard against Jongin's thigh.

Jongin tries to wrap his arms around the omega, but Kyungsoo recovers, climbing up Jongin's body and rocking his soaking wet rim down over the large bulb at the base of the alpha's cock, small cries escaping his lips as he wraps both hands around Jongin's shaft and jerks on it.

"Nnng, it's not enough, I need it," Kyungsoo whines out in frustration. He feels so empty, so wet. He  _needs._  


"I don't think it'll fit right now..." Jongin gasps out, hand finally,  _finally_ coming up to slip two fingers into Kyungsoo's hole, pushing in as deep as they could go. His other hand wraps around Kyungsoo's cock, but gets smacked away. It's too sensitive right now.

Kyungsoo shakes his head frantically. "More," he whimpers. "I need more. I need..." He reaches back and pulls at Jongin's fingers, and the alpha presses four in quickly, plunging them in and out as the grimace on Kyungsoo's face grows.

"Come fuck me again," Jongin whispers. "Or I can ride you..."

"I can't yet," Kyungsoo wails, flipping himself perpendicular to Jongin's torso so he can still reach, the omega holding Jongin's hand and guiding his fingers back inside of his ass as he leans down and licks at the alpha's cock. "Just play with me for a bit," Kyungsoo whines out, licking everywhere he can reach. It's way too big to fit in his mouth right now, responding too well to the slick Kyungsoo's still pumping out.

"I can..." Jongin offers, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the rim to make his offer clearer, but Kyungsoo shakes his head quickly.

"No, I want to fuck you..." Kyungsoo whimpers out, laying his cheek uselessly against Jongin's dick as the alpha strokes something inside of him that makes his face tingle. He could probably cum just from this. He doesn't want to cum just from this. The omega reluctantly pulls Jongin's fingers out and crawls back.

" _Puppy_ ," Kyungsoo says needily, pushing back inside of him, a hand stroking over the knot steadily, other hand pushing Jongin's thigh further back as he moves shakily. "Touch yourself..."

Jongin does, tugging his dick roughly while Kyungsoo tries to cover the knot and fuck into him, spurred on by the blissed out look on the alpha's face.

"You're so wet, Kyungsoo..."

"Shut up, I'm— trying to make you nut here," the omega gasps out, hips speeding up and tagging into Jongin's ass loudly, the slick causing wet slaps to echo through the room.

"Oh. _Oh_...I'm gonna cum... Jongin whimpers suddenly, hand flying over his cock, face grimacing. Kyungsoo reaches forward to adjust the alpha's hand minutely before he drops back to squeeze at the knot again, watching as thick white lines shoot out of the heavy head, landing on Jongin's chin, his lashes, his cheeks, his chest, the sheets underneath him. There's so much of it, and Jongin looks so good covered in cum, Kyungsoo lets out a weak mewl, emptying himself as the alpha's walls spasm around him. He manages a half-assed squeeze on the knot and watches as another fat dollop land on Jongin's stomach.

"Fuck yes, we're doing this again," Kyungsoo breathes out, gasping for breath as the alpha tries to wipe at his eyes, grimacing again as he tastes cum on his lips.

"When you're out of your heat. I might drown otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I initially wrote this smut scene like...two chapters ago, and I've been trying to find a way to shoehorn it into the story, but couldn't so...um....I made it fit. And don't hate Suho, he's just a worried mama hen.
> 
> Edit: So...I can explain. I couldn't find a way to explain knotting in my abo au without having it be like a straight up fourth wall break with the narrarator (self) hanging out over kaisoo mid-coitus, but uhh...so alphas here can only knot with an omega, and they can knot REALLY regularly when the omega is in heat and giving off pheromones. When they knot, they increase the amount of semen produced by a SHITLOAD. So here, Jongin's body is still responding to the omega heat pheromones and knotting and producing a ton of jizz, whereas when he was with humans, he'd just have some excess skin on the base of his penis.. ALSO, alpha dick anatomy: the head swells up during sex to ensure that they can finish inside, which would make biological sense so they can inseminate. The knot also swells up nearing the end, which biologically is to keep everything plugged up, giving better odds of reproductive success. It's biology, yo. *runs away*


	13. Chapter 13

"You know, I'm pretty sure this is suppose to be where you make clay pots with me or something," Kyungsoo complains as Jongin guides his hands back and forth to show the details of the gun he's holding. He's sitting in the alpha's lap, and this whole scene sounded way sexier in his head, but instead it's just Jongin listing off the parts of the gun.

"Shh, pay attention," scolds the alpha, nudging Kyungsoo's thumb upward to the little piece of metal sticking out the side. "This is the safety. This gun doesn't have a secondary safety. You just flip," he clicks it down, "and it's ready." He pushes it back up and moves Kyungsoo's thumb over a little circle under the trigger. "Press here," and the bottom thingy popped out, "and that'll release the clip. This is a 9mm, so it has seventeen bullets and not much recoil, which is perfect for you." Kyungsoo kept sliding his index finger over the trigger, which makes Jongin panic and rush to explain that no, your finger does not go there until you are ready to kill somebody, it stays straight, above it on the rail, right _here_.

"This one's really reliable. It's like an AK-47. It'll shoot caked in mud, underwater, everything. If anything happens, and it sticks like this," Jongin says, cocking the gun back and locking it into place. "You just smack it with your hand, like this, and it'll be ready to shoot again. Not a ton of stopping power, but I compensated with the bullets, and it'll get the job done and give you a lot of tries. I put +P hollowpoints in here," he pops the clip out again and turns it so Kyungsoo can see the front of the row of bullets, little shiny red centers reflecting. "There's a spare clip. It goes in the exact same way. I've put laser sights on it, but it'll be better if you can take your time and use the three dot sights on the top."

"Or...you could just take it..." Kyungsoo repeats, dangling the gun between two fingers and offering it back to the alpha, who does not look amused.

"In case something happens, you need to be able to defend yourself," Jongin tries to reason. "I would feel much better if you carried it...and were responsible with it."

—

Kyungsoo waits in the lobby of the small police department while Jongin speaks to the sergeant on duty. The alpha didn't want to leave him after everything had happened, so he was being babysat by a very wary, suspicious police officer who looked brimming with questions. They were having a staring contest.

"You his twelve?" Ha! Point to Kyungsoo.

"His what?"

"Sorry, radio talk. His uh...companion."

Kyungsoo stares blankly.

"His _boyfriend_."

The omega arches an eyebrow. "What if I am?"

The guy shrugs nervously, holding a hand up. "Hey, I'm not judging. It's just...he got a boyfriend, and then he's on sick leave, and his car got vandalized outside of someone's house. It's just weird."

Valid point. Kyungsoo purses his lip for a moment. "Jealous ex," he says plainly, shrugging a shoulder.

"Oh _man_ ," the cop says, shooting him a sympathetic glance, looking relieved. "Been there. This girl busted up my old BMW after we broke up. She doesn't even weigh like forty-five kilos soaking wet, but she demolished it. I'd be impressed if it didn't hurt to think about."

Kyungsoo nods along, feigning understanding. Totally, dude.

Apparently, that made them buddies now. "So...like..." the cop starts, making vague spirals with his fingers. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "So who like..."

Oh god.

Kyungsoo continues staring expectantly. He can feel the smile creeping up on his face.

"Who pitches?"

The door swings open and Jongin walks out, an old man in uniform following him. The alpha turns around and bows slightly, taking the man's outstretched hand. "Just give it some time, okay?" the man says.

"It's circumstances, sir. It's not really my decision," Jongin answers politely. The man nods, glancing over to Kyungsoo and giving him another nod in greeting, and swivels back inside, shutting the door behind him. The other cop stands up and he and Jongin do that bro-hand shake-half hug thing. "Thanks, man," Jongin says to him, and then turning to the omega to leave. "Ready?"

Kyungsoo waves and falls in line with Jongin, smacking him on the ass before they get to the door, tossing a wink over his shoulder at the cop.

—

"So what happened?" Kyungsoo asks quietly, as the taxi settles in on the highway.

"He called the chief, and they won't take my resignation," Jongin says, sounding annoyed. "Said to wait until sick leave was over and make a decision then."

"They know you're gonna be in like...the other side of the world by next week, right?"

Jongin huffs, "They wouldn't listen. Were you talking to Taemin earlier?"

"Who's Taemin?"

"The guy guarding you earlier."

"Oh," Kyungsoo smirks. "Yeah, we chatted."

"What about?" Jongin asks.

"Don't be nosy," Kyungsoo replies.

Jongin starts getting increasingly anxious as they drove along. Kyungsoo's heat was starting to get more demanding, his body letting out more pheromones, since last time...effectively didn't count, and it had been a few hours. Who says romance is dead though. They were headed to a motel a couple of towns over so they could take care of Kyungsoo's heat before they boarded a later flight out of the airport there. They even had to reroute the trip to avoid nonstops because Jongin was convinced joining the mile high club was a terrible idea. Kyungsoo argued that being stuck together in an airport bathroom somewhere was hardly the better option, but Jongin was resolute.

"You look so sexy taking dick. Oh my god, we need to record it someday so you can see," Kyungsoo whispers into the alpha's ear. "And I had no idea your knot would swell up like that, and it was so hot. I'm hard again just thinking about it."

Jongin doesn't answer, gnawing on the inside of his cheek and trying his best to stare out the window. He starts kneading Kyungsoo's thigh though, pressing his thumb in small circles over the fabric, and the omega could make out the tent in his jeans. He reaches a hand over, but it gets caught by Jongin's and gets laced together. Hmph.

—

It's Kyungsoo's turn to get anxious as they practically jog into the lobby. He's sweating. He's leaking slick like it's nobody's business. His fucking pants kept sagging because of the stupid fucking gun Jongin insisted he keep in his pocket, which was only good for jokes for the first minute, but is now slapping against his leg with every step.

They push past the doors and step into the tiny lobby, and Kyungsoo almost faints. He had missed their scent trails in their hurry to get checked in. "Jongin..." he whispers, yanking on his hand as the alpha tries to press between the people huddled around to get to the counter. "Jongin, we gotta go..."

"I knew it. All damn night, I knew it. You need a _real_ man, don't you sweetheart?" a gruff male voice proclaims loudly, and a chorus of yells strike up in response. The air goes from a room full of nervous wolves to danger and threats in an instant. Kyungsoo's practically choking on it. Jongin wipes at his nose, glancing over at the scene unfolding in confusion.

"Quick, we gotta get out of here, puppy," Kyungsoo whispers again, only to turn around and see Jongin had disappeared. What the _fuck_.

"You let her go right now..." growls out a female voice, low and dripping with warning.

The front desk clerk, totally oblivious to being surrounded by a roomful of wolves, shouts over at the group. "You guys, keep it down or I'm calling the cops."

Kyungsoo can barely make out the man, holding tightly onto a young woman's wrist as he leers over at the clerk meaningfully, turning back and surveying the other wolves with a smug look on his face. "What you gonna do here?"

"Hey buddy," Jongin says calmly, and Kyungsoo tries to push toward him. "I don't know if you're drunk, but I think you need to let her go."

The man's nostrils flare and he smirks crookedly. "What's up, 'buddy'? Go find your own."

"Let her go!" repeats the woman, standing close to Jongin, and Kyungsoo nearly screams once he recognizes the beta he's standing next to.

Jongin holds up his wallet, dangling it open sideways. "C'mon man, is this worth going to jail over?"

The man deflates, sizing up Jongin and considering. "You gonna wave around a badge to get first dibs? That's weak." He pushes the woman forward, who stumbles, sweating and looking dazed. Jongin catches her arm before she can fall, and directs her over to the other woman, keeping his eyes trained on the other alpha until the man finally scowls and walks away, grumbling to himself.

The beta huddles the other woman closer to her possessively, but looks up at Jongin as Kyungsoo rushes up to hurry him out of there. "Thanks for that, some alphas don't respect any claims outside of other alphas'. She'd just gone into heat like an hour ago."

Jongin's eyes widen in surprise as the omega tries to push him toward the door. "Uh yeah. No problem. I didn't know you guys were...uh...yeah."

"Wait!" the beta shouts as he tried to walk toward Kyungsoo. "Let me thank you. Are you hungry? Are you headed to Sooman Town too?"

The alpha shakes his head quickly, huddling over Kyungsoo to shield him as they try to breach the throng of wolves.

"Hey!" the beta tries again. "Wait... _Kyungsoo_? Wait, stop!" She must've signaled, and the other wolves formed a wall, keeping them from leaving unless they wanted to try pushing and kicking.

" _Hey_ , Soojung..." Kyungsoo says slowly, turning around and trying to push Jongin behind him, but the stubborn alpha won't move.

"...What are you doing here..." the beta asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh...no reason... We were just leaving. Nice seeing you too, Amber. The rest of y'all. Bye..." Nope. Can't move. Kyungsoo becomes increasingly aware of the gun resting against his thigh. He can see Jongin out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head minutely, subtly knocking Kyungsoo's hand away. He didn't even realize he was reaching.

"...Is this the First?" Soojung asks, and now all suspicious eyes were locked on Jongin.

The female omega whimpers next to her, gripping tight onto her shoulder. "We need to hurry...I'm sorry..."

"I just wish you would've told me," the beta whispers to her, still watching them warily.

"Nope, this is my mate, and we are leaving," Kyungsoo says firmly, looking at the wolf next to him in challenge. "Excuse us."

"This is the First alpha," the pack leader says, more convinced this time. "You said you'd never mate... You're all the way over here in the middle of the night with a brand new mate in tow, an alpha no less..."

"I swear to God, Soojung, if you try to touch him, I'm going to rip Amber's throat right out," Kyungsoo growls out, trying to put on his best menacing face as Jongin pulls him back.

Her eyes widen in surprise, looking back and forth between them in turn. "Are...you not affected by her?" Soojung asks.

"Huh?" Jongin offers diplomatically.

Soojung points at her mate. "Her. She just went into heat. Your eyes aren't even red."

Jongin's mouth slowly forms a small 'o' in understanding, glancing over at the other omega before shaking his head. "I can tell that she smells nice?" he says softly. "We're not trying to cause any trouble."

"Also, he's a police officer, and there are witnesses," Kyungsoo blurts out, eyeing up the other werewolves circling them.

Amber squeezes her legs together, and Kyungsoo would feel sympathetic if he wasn't terrified right now. "I can smell _him_ , _please_ we need to go," she begs quietly into Soojung's ear.

The beta gapes like a fish for several seconds, then orders the other wolves to take Amber back to their room. They do so reluctantly, casting unsure glances back. It's a big show of faith, Kyungsoo realizes, leaving just the three of them. An alpha could easily overpower a single beta. Not to mention a First.

"Is this a trick?" Soojung asks, looking at Jongin.

"This is you being a closed-minded bitch," Kyungsoo spits out. "He's my mate, and he's the most decent person ever, and you've managed to work everyone into a frenzy thinking he's some frothing at the mouth devil.?

"Is this a trick?" she repeats, punctuating each word.

"We just want to be left alone," Jongin murmurs, reaching for Kyungsoo's hand. "I don't want to hurt anybody. We're on our way to the airport. There's no need to go to Sooman. They're all worried enough."

"You stood up for my mate," Soojung says carefully. "I thought..." She shakes her head. "Thank you... I..."

"Blowing your mind, isn't he? Now, are you going to let us go? Call this whole witchhunt off?" Kyungsoo says impatiently.

The beta gapes for a little longer. "I've known Kyungsoo since we were children... He wouldn't just let some alpha roll over him or anybody ordering him, for that matter," She purses her lips, trying to work through the rest of it. "I thought...that the First-...You...had claimed another omega, and the town was living in fear or something. Or Junmyeon had offered..."

"Gee, something that could've been easily disproven if you just listened."

"Kyungsoo..." Jongin whispers, turning back to the beta. "So...what does this mean? Can we go back? I'd like to keep my job..."

Soojung shakes her head, still looking stunned. "I can tell the others what happened here...but Junmyeon is still a brand new pack leader, and this all happened at once. I'll try to help where I can to...make up for this, but you're going to have to let things die down first, let people get used to him and trust him. We can only handle one change at a time."

"Are you over trying to kill him?" Kyungsoo confirms.

The beta nods, looking apologetic. "Thank you again. I have...to get back to my mate now."

They wait for the beta to leave and simultaneously deflate. Jongin leans his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Do you want to stay here, or?"

The omega nods reluctantly. "Let's check in. I need you, and then we can figure the rest out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 10-12 in radio talk in some police departments means generic "person", like if you've got someone with you on scene. It's a little funny? Because Ksoo is #12? Ha...ha...ha? Also, yeah...uhh...so this happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need everyone to check out Kaissbitch's comment from Ch 13, because THIS IS KYUNGSOO:  
> "Also krystal's description of Kyungsoo had me wondering what he was like when he was younger and it's fucking amazing. like imagine five year old kyungsoo always screaming and hitting alpha boys with toys but the alphas can't hit back. Or beautiful teenage omega kyungsoo giving sass to teachers and hooking up with boys before giving them shit in front of their friends" My bratty Soo, I love him so much, I'm gonna cry. Also, can yall imagine an au where they actually went to school together? Fiery omega Soo defending quiet, lonely alpha Nini omg don't touch me.
> 
> Also, for some clarification (sorry guys, I don't have a beta...or even proofread before I post...): betas can't smell omegas in heat, alphas can. Soojung isn't a bad person here. She's just paranoid given past events, and she's worried about her mate and her pack. Also with Nini, he's been clueless about the existence of wolves his entire life, minus a week. He can smell everything just like a regular alpha can, but they're meaningless to him. So when you're more attuned to something, and the "something" has meaning to you, it affects you more. Like if I've never smelled chocolate in my life, it would smell potentially nice to me, but me being a ho for chocolate, would be like WHERE THE FUCK IS IT, IT'S MINE, EVERYONE BACK OFF, I NEED IT. It doesn't just smell good, your mind has already associated it with incoming pleasure and positive memories. So alphas smell an omega in heat and they anticipate a marathon of hot sex their way, which...some alphas are gonna be stereotypical assholes, and some alphas can be more chill about. Anyway, this is the last chapter, and then there's the epilogue, which I am loving so much, and I really hope you will too.

Jongin was getting antsy and squirming. "Well, that failed. I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Fail is kind of an exaggeration," Kyungsoo huffs, indignant. "Until you've taken a knot, don't judge me."

"I wasn't judging...just...you were screaming so loudly, I'm sure the people on the other end of the motel could hear us. You know airport bathrooms are constantly packed and cramped as hell, right?"

" _Excuse_ me for enjoying your dick so much," Kyungsoo sneers. "I won't anymore then."

"That's not what I meant...I just don't want us to get arrested," Jongin pouts, scrunching his eyebrows in thought. "...Maybe we can like...gag you or something. Even then, I don't know if that'd work."

Kyungsoo raises a brow at him. "Show some gratitude, I just saved our lives."

"Your reputation as being an obstinate brat saved us." Jongin says, trying to conceal a smirk.

Kyungsoo gave him a withering glare.

"....But you know, that's what I love about you."

"Good save," Kyungsoo says, ducking down and pressing his lips together to suppress a smile, looking back underneath his lashes at the alpha. "Did you just say you loved me?"

"...Well," Jongin says, blushing quickly. "...Uh...I figured since you already confessed to Junmyeon, I couldn't leave you hanging..."

What. Oh. "You little shit," Kyungsoo says, smacking him on the chest as Jongin weakly tries to scurry away, as if he could get anywhere. "That was an expression. I was making a point."

"So you're throwing your whole life away to run off into the sunset with me, and you don't even love me?" Jongin huffs, feigning a pout.

Kyungsoo scowls and whines out, " _Say_  it..."

"What do you want to do now?" Jongin says instead, catching Kyungsoo's raised hand with his own and bringing it down so he can lean forward and bury his face against his mark. "We can go anywhere. We can go back."

"Not yet really," Kyungsoo replies, running his fingers through the alpha's hair. "Would you want to?"

" _You_  will want to."

"You don't?"

Jongin goes silent for a moment, chewing it over. "I really like the police department there. The guys are all good cops. That's pretty rare, actually. Taemin? The guy who sat with you? That's my partner. He's a great cop. But..." He bites his lip, not sure whether he should continue. Kyungsoo yanks on a lock of hair, getting a poke to his side in return. "Like Junmyeon when we were at my place... When he saw me holding the gun. You could see the fear in his eyes."

"Who wouldn't though? It's a gun."

"Yeah, but like...he didn't seem scared of the gun itself, more like he was scared that maybe I coerced you into claiming or something. You just...needed to see the look on his face. I've seen it enough. I know what it's like," Jongin says quietly.

Kyungsoo could hear the defensive tone in it, like the alpha wasn't sure if he'd even believe him. "He doesn't know you, puppy." That was the problem though. Everyone headed into Sooman, because they didn't know Jongin, which made them fear him. And then the very pack leader still afraid too. It was an understandable fear, that wasn't completely unfounded, which made it even worse. "I know you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I took those guys down as a human. I killed them as a wolf."

"To protect me," Kyungsoo argues. "Now who's being obstinate?"

Jongin is frowning still. "...It's not like I _need_ to belong anywhere..." He sighs. "I just...I'm always the outsider that people are afraid of."

" _I'm_  not afraid of you. You're not an outsider to me. You're the only person who matters to me."

The alpha gives him a small smile. "Not true. Plenty of people matter to you," he says softly. "So we'll go back eventually. ...When everybody's ready."

—

"What's that smell?" Jongin asks before the door even closes. Kyungsoo starts panicking in earnest now. The alpha's head pops into the kitchen a moment later, followed by the rest of him, still in uniform, beelining for Kyungsoo. "Yum..." he hums out, dipping down to give him a kiss in greeting.

"I was...oh god, this was such a bad idea," Kyungsoo blathers, flailing his hands nervously. "It was a joke. Let's go out to eat."

Jongin nudges him out of the way and opens the oven door, inhaling deeply. "It smells amazing..."

"It's not. It was a bad idea. Let's just go."

The alpha finds the oven mitts and pulls the pan out. The cheese was still bubbling on top of the bright red warning of a mess underneath. Kyungsoo claps his hands over his mouth.

"I want this," Jongin says. "This looks so good."

"You say that about anything covered in a pound of cheese," Kyungsoo spits out, pulling at his own sideburns. Oh god, oh god.

"I can't believe you cooked. I'm so impressed right now," Jongin says, grabbing plates and silverware. "I love spaghetti."

"You're gonna get sick," Kyungsoo moans, looking at the red grease floating amongst the cheese. "Let's go get some dim sum. Or actual spaghetti. This is New York, we're not short on food." He watches in horror as Jongin plates up their food and brings it to the tiny little dining table, plopping his butt down excitedly, even wiggling in his seat. The omega reluctantly joins, covering his face with dread.

"Holy fuck, ith hod!" Jongin exclaims, fanning his mouth with his tongue sticking out. Dummy.

Kyungsoo watches miserably as the food cools down enough for Jongin to swallow it properly, his expression unreadable.

"...Did you put kimchi in here?"

"Yes. It was a terrible idea. Let's grieve and move on."

"No, it's really good!"

"Shut your lying fucking face, Kim Jongin."

Jongin shakes his head, scooping up another bite and after it actually cools down, shovels it right into his mouth and grabbing more. "I'm not lying," he manages to get out around the mouthful. "It's really good!"

Kyungsoo lays his forehead on the table. "You're saying that because you're so blinded by your love for me, you're willing to sacrifice your taste buds," he moans out. Jongin doesn't answer, and eventually Kyungsoo looks up to see a bite sitting on a fork, proffered to him.

"I cooled it down," Jongin says simply.

With a sigh, the omega accepts the bite, scowling before he even chews.

"Oh man, it has pork belly. This is amazing!"

"...Actually, it's not bad."

Jongin smiles smugly around another big bite, his cheeks puffing out. Kyungsoo sneers.

"I knew you could cook."

"How's that? I've never cooked before."

"Because you're good at everything you do."

Kyungsoo snorts. "Kiss ass."

"Am not. I'd marry you if I could," Jongin says absently, rapidly inhaling the contents of his plate. It takes him almost a minute to become aware of the silence, and he looks back up.

"...Well, I mean you _could_ ," Kyungsoo simpers.

"We're mated," Jongin says. "Isn't that more...permanent and life changing and meaningful and stuff?"

"People still get married too, jerk!"

" _Geez_ ," Jongin says, grinning as he goes back to his plate. "So mean. Now I'm not sure if I wanna..."

Kyungsoo grabs his fork and smacks the alpha's, although Jongin's anticipated it and snatches his plate and fork out of the way, jumping out of his seat to skirt around the tiny kitchen, still stuffing his face. The omega takes chase. Jongin ends up dropping his food onto the counter and lifting Kyungsoo up to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist.

"Puppy, I swear if you put me on a hot stove again, I might fucking kill you," Kyungsoo warns as they edge closer.

The alpha carries him instead to their bedroom, shifting Kyungsoo so he can hold him up one-handedly as he pulls his underwear drawer open, shuffling around.

"What could you possibly be looking for?" Kyungsoo huffs, dipping down to feather his neck with kisses. The uniform was too complicated for him to bother undoing. Plus, it's sexy watching Jongin strip out of it. He keeps a couple of dollar bills on his nightstand for these very moments.

Jongin makes a happy sound and pushes the drawer closed with his knuckles, holding a small box out. Kyungsoo stares at it, his mind going blank. The alpha walks the rest of the way to the bed and splays him out, grinding his erection down against him. "Open it..."

Somehow, Kyungsoo eventually manages to. Inside are two simple white gold bands, propped up with the velvet covered foam.

"We're not exactly rolling in the deep on a security guard's salary," Jongin says softly, tugging the omega's pants down and sinking to his knees in front of the bed, pushing Kyungsoo's legs up into the air and jerking his body to the edge of the mattress. "And you're kind of stuck with me for the rest of your life anyway..." He drags his tongue against the back of the omega's thighs, grinning smugly as Kyungsoo's body twitched in anticipation of a different stimulus. "But do you want to be Mr. Kim?"

"Fuck no," Kyungsoo breathes out, parting his legs to look down at the alpha. "But you can be Mr. Do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was officially longer than Pay Me Some Mind after Ch 13. Can you believe PMSM was 33k? Holy crap.


	15. Epilogue

 

A lot can happen in a short span of time. They know this from experience.

They lasted one year in New York City. Kyungsoo could see Jongin missing his old job. His security guard position took care of their housing, and kept him from having to leave the complex or worry about commute, but it wasn't _purpose_. He was a protector. A true alpha. Kyungsoo missed his pack. He missed not having to pause and stare while he translates basic everyday tasks. He missed home. It was a honeymoon, and really, they needed to be alone, to keep Jongin from getting sucked into their politics and crap, even if none of the drama had happened. But it was time to go home.

Jongin got his job back easily. He even got his old partner, although Taemin was kind of overboard with how understanding and accepting he is of their relationship. They found an apartment nearby for Kyungsoo's mom to move into. She's learned to be part of a pack again after housesitting for Kyungsoo the past year. The omega swears Jongin has a better relationship with her than he does now. He suspects he should feel jealous, and maybe in a different life he would be, but honestly, it never crosses his mind. Jongin deserves to feel loved by everyone.

Maybe there is magic in Firsts. Junmyeon is convinced at least. Or some sort of power anyway. He said Jongin's presence was what drew more wolves in and created a bigger community, whether they actively knew about his status or not. His contact had postulated that werewolves tend to settle around Firsts. What used to just be a smattering of their kind among two small streets is now a third of the town's growing population. Having a First alpha around, a  _cop_ , to protect the pack, especially after Junmyeon has established himself as a builder instead of a conqueror, people came in droves.

The beta had handled everything in Sooman magnificently. He proved to be an even better leader than anyone could have imagined, setting up the groundwork for a proper life for werewolves, instead of them living in shadows, double lives based on paranoia and misinformation. The mayor still isn't exactly cozy with them, and they're not de facto public knowledge, but life has gotten a lot easier in their small town. The police department is clued in somewhat. They don't know exactly what it is, but they know something is up, especially since some of them are pretty close to Jongin, and some things just couldn't be ignored. For now, there's an understanding that Jongin and a couple of new werewolves on the force take care of their own neighborhoods and problems. It's easy to trust Jongin once you knew him.

Junmyeon says one day, they'll grow large enough that they can't be ignored, but it'll have to be done in a way that the general public will not respond...well, the way some people initially took to Jongin as a First so many years ago. They're pretty big already though, managing to expand so much in the past few years, that one of the elementary schools is now full werewolf, students _and_ staff, and they were setting up a form of standardization. They could start to keep a history. His next goal is a hospital, with research into their anatomy and physiology, possibly developing some tech into heat suppressants or just more appropriate medical care for werewolves. Their leader says this will be his legacy. He has the town's unanimous support.

Two years after they come home, another First arrives. A First Alpha. It was really stressful for Jongin, all things considered, but he had the pack to lean on. They grew closer. By that time, there were enough wolves in the hospital that Baekhyun had pretty much a full staff and checked Kyungsoo in under the guise of appendicitis.  The surgery was over quickly, he healed well, and Jongin could finally breath comfortably again.

—

Kyungsoo shut the door, carefully stepping over the makeshift target shooting area with little orange darts littering the hallway, and hurried to his office to drop off all of his new supplies. His deadline was approaching, and his editor was on his ass about it every day. It's good money, but sometimes, he wouldn't mind being a little unknown writer again. He's carved himself a little niche writing stories about werewolves as the heroes of their stories. Parents have discovered them, and rabidly buy up copies for their own little children to see themselves represented as the good guys. It makes him feel good, but he's actually had to work constantly now.

The omega searches room after room, although he's not sure why he even bothered when he goes back to their bedroom to find Jongin starfished at an angle on the bed, with Jimin nearly upside down, the heel of one foot resting on his chin, the toes of her other jutting into his ribs. It looked painful, but the alpha still managed to stay unconscious, even snoring lightly.

"Hey lover," Jongin says later, his voice scratchy from sleep, as he hobbles into the office to slump against Kyungsoo's back.

"Hey puppy," Kyungsoo answers. "Got some explaining to do?"

"So she punched Seolhyun in the face," Jongin starts, dragging his hand across his face tiredly, muffling his voice somewhat, "But she says it's because Seolhyun started it by making fun of her hair and then drawing mean pictures about it."

"Well, she deserved it then," Kyungsoo said coolly.

"Well, no, the girl is  _four_ , Kyungsoo—"

"Which makes her older—"

"—and a beta," Jongin huffs. Voice of reason, blah blah. "I explained why it was wrong. I think she got it..."

"She's still gonna do it the next time someone wants to talk smack."

"Well, she's your kid, isn't she?" Jongin says, starting up the same old argument again.

"She's got bright silver hair. I think you should reconsider that statement," Kyungsoo counters.

"It's fading. I think I'm gonna cry when it's all black," Jongin says, resting his chin on the omega's shoulder and watching him sketch.

"Papa?" says a small voice, and Kyungsoo's scooping up the skinny little girl a moment later.

"Hey, Jiminnie Cricket," he says, nuzzling into her wispy fine baby hair. He could see it too now, the thicker strands coming in were solid black.

"Appa says it's up to you if we get ice cream, and I said you would say yes, so let's go," she says groggily.

"Oh yeah? Is that what I would say?" Kyungsoo counters. "Aren't you in trouble, cricket?"

"Yeah, but I took a nap with appa, so it's okay now," she argues, beaming confidently at Jongin. "And I didn't hit anybody either."

"In your sleep," Kyungsoo clarifies. "You didn't hit anybody?"

"Nope."

"When I went in to see where my family was, you had kicked appa in the ribs and his poor face."

"Yeah!" Jongin adds, acting wounded. "My sides still hurt!"

Jimin looks back and forth at them, bearing all the dignity of an unamused toddler and sighing. "Papa, I didn't _hit_ appa. And we were talking about getting me ice cream. Let's go."

Jongin shoots him a knowing, smug smirk, and Kyungsoo flicks him in the forehead, with Jimin gleefully copying and Jongin crying foul immediately after.

"Look, look!" Jimin cries, pointing up at the sky as they head to the car. "It's a full moon! Appa, papa, look!"

"I know," Jongin answers matter-of-factly. "That's why we're dumping you off on grandma."

The little girl scrunches her face up and gives him a stern look, crossing her arms with a stubborn huff. "But I want to _see_."

Kyungsoo nudges her into the car. "You will, cricket, you will," he reassures her. "And then you're gonna go watch old soap operas with halmeoni."

—

"I wanna see papa!" comes the shrill demand.

"He'll be over when he's ready," Kyungsoo's mom answers patiently.

Kyungsoo finishes sloughing off the last of his clothes and looks nervously over at Jongin.

"You want me to go first? Pull you in?" the alpha asks. He's already nude, and Kyungsoo's mouth waters at the sight of Jongin's body practically glowing in the moonlight. He should miss the abs, but something about Jongin having ripped arms and thighs but a soft tummy really does things to the omega. Dad bod Jongin. It looks amazing when he's getting fucked.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin says as Kyungsoo's gaze drops down to the heavy length hanging between his legs.

"Sure," the omega answers absently, not looking away. The full moon makes wolves horny as hell already. It's like a tiny heat wave every month. Combined with their forced abstinence, and Kyungsoo's finding it hard to care about much else right now.

"Focus, our family's right over there," Jongin chides, stepping forward to hold onto the omega's hand. Kyungsoo watches his penis swing gently from the movement.

"It's been two weeks, don't judge me," he answers, clasping their hands together. "Oh, your ring."

"Oh, right," Jongin says, sliding the band off quickly and setting it on top of their clothes pile. "Ready?"

The omega doesn't go out every full moon like Jongin does. The First loves it. He will switch his work schedule around to be off after the full moon so he can stay out all night and hunt with the pack. Kyungsoo joins (almost literally) once in a blue moon, and gets bored enough after a couple of hours and heads back. So he's still kind of an amateur at shifting on his own. They've tried the pain stimulus with him once. It didn't work, and he ended up locking Jongin out of the house while the silver wolf bayed at the bedroom window in apology. 

Kyungsoo nods and watches as Jongin's eyes burn crimson. He feels it instantly; that claustrophobic, too warm, itchy-under-the-skin urge, and sighs as he lets go.

Jimin is clapping enthusiastically when they pad over to her. She holds out a bone, a literal bone, where did she even _get_ a bone....but she holds it out for Kyungsoo, and he can hear Jongin wheezing out a dry wolf laugh next to him. "Here, papa!"

Kyungsoo huffs, but gingerly takes it in his teeth, careful not to let his tongue touch it, and moves to carry it off when she throws her arms around his neck, burying her face in his fur.

"You're so pretty, papa," Jimin gushes, stepping back again to look at him. "You're _my_ size!"

Jongin leans his big muzzle forward to get a pet on his snout before plopping his butt down next to the omega, dwarfing him to hammer home the point. Yes, he's small. Kyungsoo stands up, brushes his wet nose against Jimin's, getting a peal of laughter in response, and takes off for the tree line, letting the bone fall from his mouth as he hears Jongin chase after.

They reach the giant rock, and Kyungsoo shifts back to human, splaying out on its rough surface covered in a sheen of sweat from his efforts, laughing as the giddiness of the night runs through him. The alpha walks up to him and catches his swinging legs in one arm, tilting his head down to nip at the side of a calf.

"Hurry up," Kyungsoo whines. He feels Jongin's fingers trail down his thigh, and shakes his head. "Don't need it. Hurry..."

"It's been like a month..." Jongin reminds him, circling Kyungsoo's entrance with a fingertip.

Kyungsoo can fuck him without turning into an overly excited teenage virgin now, provided he's not in heat and has a nice, thick dildo up his ass. Jongin enjoys playing with it, having the omega fuck himself back on it and forward into Jongin. But what he really likes to do is yank it out halfway through so Kyungsoo gets so needy and wet, he has to climb up and ride the alpha's cock the rest of the way. However, with a kid and their recent busy schedules, the last time they've even managed to was two weeks ago, and Jongin was so excited at the prospect of sex, he didn't even bother messing with it. The last time the alpha topped was even longer.

Kyungsoo grabs his wrist and presses his hand forward. "I'm so fucking wet already. Just do it," he huffs impatiently.

Jongin has his doubts, but he keeps them to himself and brings his hand to his lips, licking the slick off the back of his fingers and then finally lining himself up, resting the omega's legs on either side of his head. It stings, but the glide is smooth and Kyungsoo sighs happily through it, welcoming the stretch, knowing pleasure will soon follow. The alpha bottoms out with a loud, relieved groan, staying still to let Kyungsoo adjust.

"Ah, don't clench, you're so tight," Jongin breathes out in a rush, pumping steadily into the omega's body. Kyungsoo gives one last squeeze, and feels the shudder run through Jongin's body, laughing in response. It only makes Jongin speed up and get rougher, and the omega takes it gleefully. Jongin's still too easy after all these years.

"Do you want it, baby?" the alpha asks a bit later, gritting his teeth as he focuses on holding back. He's gotten much better at controlling himself over the years, and outside of his rut, he's finally learned how to keep the knot from swelling...about nine times out of ten anyway.

"Yes. Yes, fuck yes."

Jongin lets out a long, relieved sigh and relaxes. He's got both of Kyungsoo's legs slung back over his left shoulder as he slams into him when the omega gets increasingly vocal, feeling the knot swelling up. It's been a _Really Long_ _Fucking_ _Time_  since they've done this. Jongin lets Kyungsoo's legs fall off and props him onto his knees, changing to a slower pace, grinning as the omega starts whining.

"You're so loud," the alpha mutters, rubbing his hands all over the perfect orbs of Kyungsoo's ass. "We're not gonna catch anything tonight..."

"Spank me," the other bites out, trying to back himself up and increase the speed. The knot's gotten to the omega's second favorite stage, where it can just start snagging on his rim, which sensitizes every nerve ending, and he can feel every tiny detail. He arches his back deeply, laying his chest down against the cold, rough rock, his nipples grazing it with each thrust. "Smack it," he begs, feeling Jongin's cock sink into a better angle in this position, rubbing all the right places with the fattened up head.

"They're gonna hear us," Jongin warns even as his hand connects with an ass cheek, not hard enough to sting but the shock of it sends pleasure zipping straight to the omega's dick, making it twitch and leak out all over the rock. Jongin reaches around with his other hand and grabs him loosely, just enough pressure with his fingers to keep the shaft from bowing away too much and stroking lightly with the pad of his thumb. His palm connects again, harder this time, and Kyungsoo moans out loudly, squeezing around the growing knot.

Too much stimulation all at once sends Kyungsoo over the edge just as the bulb's fully expanded, Jongin abandoning his last smack to grab onto the omega's waist and keep him from collapsing as he paints the uneven surface underneath him white. The alpha lets out strangled whimpers as Kyungsoo spasms around him, trying to hold out and make it last a little longer.

" _Fuck_ ," Jongin grunts out softly, pulling Kyungsoo upright to lean limply against his chest. They kiss lazily as he grips the omega's hips, grinding the knot in deeper. It doesn't take long for Kyungsoo to get hard again, whining high pitched and breathy as Jongin plays with his nipples, laving over the mark on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo reaches a point where even _he_  has to concede that he's getting too loud, and he clamps his hands over his mouth, although the whimpers still manage to leak out. It's been _too_ long, and it felt _so_  good. He could feel it—

"Cum with me, baby," Jongin mumbles quickly, biting onto his neck a moment after, trying to pull Kyungsoo's ass even closer as he orgasms, whole body convulsing in time with his pulsating knot. The omega lets out a long, ragged moan and his own dick makes a pathetic attempt at spurting a couple drops out, the two of them sagging forward to spoon on the uncomfortable stone while Jongin finishes.

"I like Fuck Rock," Kyungsoo hums softly, covering the alpha's hand as it circles his stomach.

Jongin chuckles behind him. "So...cum out here with me more often then."

"How are you _still_  so bad at puns?" Kyungsoo says over his shoulder.

"I love you," the alpha says, voice muffled as he nuzzles into Kyungsoo's sweaty hair.

"We should skip out. They're gonna smell you in me."

"Everybody fucks before the hunt. It's normal."

"Yeah, but you don't see it," Kyungsoo complains. "Your fangirls and fanboys get really up close and personal to investigate. It's creepy."

Jongin doesn't answer, and it dawns on Kyungsoo a moment later. He twists around to pelt slaps down on the alpha's arm. "Asshole, you _like_ when they do!"

"I like everyone knowing you're mine. Is that so bad?" Jongin pouts, rubbing at his red shoulder.

Kyungsoo huffs, turning back around. 

"I'm really glad we came back," Jongin says into the silence that followed.

"Because you're treated like a celebrity here?" Kyungsoo teases.

"I don't care about that," Jongin says, licking at the red mark he left on the omega's neck. "I like it here. Everything just feels right. Even the air smells so sweet."

"Yeah, we're downright Sesame Street," Kyungsoo answers, leaning forward and testing the knot. Almost. "You better make this hunt go by quickly. I don't know when we can pencil in sex again, so we better stock up."

"On nuts? Like squirrels?" Jongin says cheekily.

"You're lucky I love you, puppy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this to be a world where werewolves lived in secret, like before the common abo au where they were public knowledge and had things like heat suppressants and stuff, because I thought it'd be interesting to see how it impacted their lives to secretly be...monsters, basically.
> 
> I'm sorry I can't be succinct and write a one-shot, guys. This is only the fourth story I've written, and I've only been writing for..... 2 months...so I'm still working on some skills obviously, but it was really important to me that you could FEEL their emotions, and especially at the end, it wasn't just narrators choice for happy ending, it was believable, and that they'd be able to weather through personal issues and any problems that came their way.
> 
> So right now, I currently have "I Would Move Mountains" that's in progress, and I'm trying something different with it, and it's kind of difficult, but I hope you'll check it out. I'm also working on a Harry Potter tentacle fic, that'll HOPEFULLY manage to be my first one-shot, and then I have the Best Days fic coming, but also a couple other WIP that I haven't posted anywhere yet, but one is a Supernatural (the tv show) au and the other two are based off of the addictive as hell kaisoopromptbot on twitter.
> 
> Did you like it? Leave me comments. I'm a ho for comments.


	16. Bonus!

Surprise! I wrote a little bonus thing for this fic, because I missed the couple so much. It's basically a drabble, so don't expect anything amazing, but here it is: [Your Avocado Addiction Is Costing You A House](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11324946)


End file.
